An Ancient Love
by M-chan1
Summary: A new enemy attacks the Princess but she is protected by a new team of protectors... the Generals? Will the sailor soldiers trust them again? After Sailor Stars and has major Usa/Mamo and Sailor/General love. I actually updated!
1. Chapter 1-Rebirth

I have a new story out! It's a Usagi/Mamoru, Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Mask, Serenity/Endymion story with maybe a bit of Scouts/Generals in there! This will be A/U since I think this never happened in the series! This will be after Sailor Stars and I think the rating might go up. Maybe. I hope you all like it! This chapter will be quite short but it is just an introduction. Disclaimer: Fighting Flames by moonlight,  
  
Winning Reviews by daylight,  
  
Never owning Sailor Moon  
  
She is the writer called m-chan  
  
(I do have an excuse for this disclaimer, I'm ill and the medecine is affecting my braaiiin)  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 1- Rebirth  
  
*****Limbo- A state between life and death*****  
  
You see the 4 generals just standing around looking like they're about to doze off, until they hear a voice.  
  
Voice: Generals?  
  
Jadeite: Your Majesty?  
  
A beautiful middle-aged woman with Dark-Blue eyes and Raven hair shot through with silver appears. She is wearing Forest green robes with silver symbols on it, the earth sign appears on her forehead.)  
  
Kunzite: Queen Gaia?  
  
Gaia: You failed to protect my son and betrayed him and your own lovers. But you were under Metallia's influence and are so forgiven. I have spoken to Queen Selenity and we have decided for you to be reborn. Under one condition, you must protect the princess against the Flower Soldiers.  
  
Zoisite: Will they remember us?  
  
Gaia: They will remember your love but also your betrayal, they will know of your re-births but it will be up to them to accept your love for them… if they want to.  
  
Neflite: Thank you, my queen.  
  
Gaia: Good Luck, and don't disappoint me again, please.  
  
Generals: We won't  
  
Short, but necessary for the story. How will the scouts find out? What will happen with the Generals? Who are the Flower soldiers? Don't forget this story will have lots of Usa/Mamo action but not in the first couple of chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2a-Dreams

Here's Chapter 2, and due to a comment from a reviewer I will try and write in paragraph format. You see I do listen to you guys! I hope everyone liked my disclaimer and I will try to live up to it, shouldn't be that hard.  
  
Disclaimer: She would never turn her back on a reviewer,  
  
She is always there to pretend,  
  
That she owns Sailor Moo-oon  
  
But she duh, duh, duh-uhsn't  
  
1 Chapter 2a- Dreams  
  
*****Venus*****  
  
The beautiful, blonde Venusian Princess tosses and turns as she dreams of her former love…  
  
"Minako…" Who are you? "Do you not remember me?" No! Stop tormenting me! "You must remember…"  
  
***Memory***  
  
She runs through the gardens, laughing until a pair of strong arms entwine themselves around her waist. When she looks up, she sees the face of her lover, long silver hair, ice blue eyes and the softest lips imaginable.  
  
"Daydreaming again, dear heart?"  
  
"Oh Kunz-chan!"  
  
He gently leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers.  
  
"Did you have a nice day?"  
  
"It just got better, my love"  
  
***End Memory***  
  
That's not what happened! You betrayed me! "Not by choice, dear heart" Stop calling me that, you betrayed me, you killed me! "Yes, but that was not me…"  
  
***Memory***  
  
Inside a dungeon, Beryl is mercilessly whipping a prisoner, a prisoner with matted silver hair… and tortured blue eyes. She pauses for a minute and approaches him. She twists his neck until he faces her, eye to eye.  
  
"You will serve me"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Denounce her!"  
  
"No!"  
  
(Crack)  
  
"Denounce her!"  
  
"MINAKOO!"  
  
(Crack)  
  
***End Memory***  
  
"Please dear heart, remember me"  
  
Minako wakes up, shaking, her pjs saturated with her sweat. She looks around for Artemis, but he's not there. She goes to her window and opens it, letting the night breeze cool her flushed face.  
  
"It's impossible, he can't be… it was just a dream"  
  
She closes the window and goes back to bed, but she fails to notice the figure hiding in the shadows…  
  
"No, not just a dream, dear heart."  
  
*****Mercury*****  
  
That same night the Princess of Mercury had the same problem… Disturbed sleep…  
  
Who's there? "Ami, my love, do you remember me" Who… No you can't be! "Please listen…"  
  
***Memory***  
  
She is utterly absorbed in her book, not even noticing his entrance. He slowly creeps towards her and then whips the book straight out of her hands.  
  
"Now, how many times must I tell you, never study Planetary Engineering on a beautiful day like this"  
  
No matter how many times she saw him she was always captivated by those beautiful sea green eyes of his, whoever said that eyes were the window to the soul was totally right! The sandy haired hunk's gaze could make the Water Princess simmer, boil and evaporate!  
  
"What would you suggest I do instead?"  
  
"Well we could play chess, go out to the lake…"  
  
"Or?"  
  
He smiled slightly as he caught her lips in a soul-searing kiss.  
  
"Or, we could stay in the stuffy, old library all day"  
  
"Hmm, I think another kiss might help me decide."  
  
***End Memory***  
  
That's… that's not possible "Why?" You… you work for Beryl "No, Beryl tricked us" How? "Always had to have an explanation…"  
  
  
  
***Memory***  
  
A dungeon appears, inside is a very beaten up, unconscious Zoisite, suddenly Beryl appears.  
  
"If I can't beat it out of him…"  
  
A sudden vortex of dark energy swirls around Beryl, transforming her into… Princess Ami. The fake princess walks over to the abused general and gently lifts his chin up.  
  
"Zoisite…"  
  
"Ami? How? Never mind, get out of here!"  
  
"I will never leave you"  
  
"Ami, she'll get you if you stay, go now!"  
  
"No"  
  
The princess presses her lips to his, he finally realises it is not really her but it is too late. The dark energy enters and consumes him. Beryl reverts back into her true form.  
  
"Now you are mine"  
  
***End Memory***  
  
"Remember the truth, love"  
  
Ami was trembling as she woke up. She slipped out of bed and walked down the stairs, slid open the porch door and stepped out onto the porch. She stood for a few minutes, letting the wind ruffle her bangs.  
  
"Was that real? I don't know…"  
  
She went back in, not noticing the moonlight catching the light of two ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Soon, love, soon"  
  
  
  
So…what did everyone think? Please R&R! I'll do Rei and Makoto's Dreams in my next chapter. First I do have to give credit to Anne McCaffrey the author of the Dragon Riders of Pern series. I do use the word dear heart a lot since I think it's a really cute pet name and I got it from her books. All hail the Queen of Sci-Fi! Also I have forgotten the eye colours of the Generals, if anyone knows them put it in a review so I can revise this chapter. Toodles! 


	3. Chapter 2b-Dreams

Chapter 3! This was actually supposed to be mostly an Usagi/Mamoru but it seems to be turning into a mainly Scouts/Generals pairing. Oh well. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and yes, all the dreams are very similar but them are only so many ways I can think of waking people up from nightmares. I do not own Sailor Moon, unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 2b- Dreams  
  
*****Jupiter*****  
  
The lithe body of the Jupitarian Princess, twisted as dreams of the past invaded her subconscious…  
  
"My beautiful Makoto…" Go away! "Not until you realise…" TRAITOR! "Listen, darling, please…"  
  
***Memory***  
  
She stands in the deep in the forest, leaning against a giant oak, lightly dozing. That is until she hears a twig break.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Apology not accepted."  
  
He walks up to her and whips out a red rose from behind his back and makes the cutest puppy-dog face ever. Those deep-green eyes were twinkling as brightly as ever, She could never resist those eyes and that face.  
  
"Puh-lease?"  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
He gently places butterfly kisses on her neck as she shivers slightly. He tenderly whispers in her ear…  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Of course…"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NOT! You have to catch me first"  
  
"You better run!"  
  
The Princess runs shrieking from her Prince, who can hardly breathe from laughing so hard.  
  
***End Memory***  
  
No… you didn't… you couldn't have loved me! "I did and I do, we didn't mean to betray you…"  
  
***Memory***  
  
Inside Earth's Royal Palace, the marble is crumbling and the tapestries are moulding. The floor is stained with the blood of Earth's Royal Family. Beryl is sitting on the throne.  
  
"Generals!"  
  
The 4 Generals enter but are now wearing Beryl's uniform and carrying her standard. Their eyes are empty and emotionless. Kunzite stands forward and kneels.  
  
"M'lady?"  
  
"Our attack of the Moon Kingdom is scheduled to take place in 3 hours, you all know who your targets are?"  
  
"Yes m'lady"  
  
"Go then"  
  
"M'lady"  
  
The Generals bow and then leave. Beryl starts to laugh maniacally.  
  
"My plan has turned out better than I thought, those Princess bitches will be destroyed by the ones they least suspect and when I destroy that slut Serenity, Endymion will be mine!"  
  
***End Memory***  
  
"Believe in my love for you"  
  
Makoto awoke in the middle of a silent scream, she slipped her feat into her fuzzy slippers and walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As the cool water slipped down her throat she felt her mind try to process all the information.  
  
"Was that…? I don't know…"  
  
As she walked back to her room she didn't hear the leaves rustle outside and a figure disappear into the night.  
  
"You will soon, darling"  
  
*****Mars*****  
  
The fiery Priestess of Mars moaned in her sleep as she relived her long distant past…  
  
Leave me in peace! "No! you must listen…" Leave me be, you'll betray me again! "Listen Rei, learn the truth…"  
  
***Memory***  
  
The sacred fire flickered, illuminating the face of the beautiful, young princess. It also illuminated the face of the handsome General standing behind her, hr eyes shot open as she heard him enter.  
  
"I told you not to disturb me when I'm doing readings"  
  
"But I missed you"  
  
"Jadeite?"  
  
He stood behind her and wound his arms around her waist and held her close. She twisted slightly in his embrace until she was facing him.  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you, gorgeous"  
  
"You are so corny!"  
  
"You think this is corny?"  
  
He traces a line of kisses down from her ear, but stops as he gets to her lips.  
  
"You are evil"  
  
"I know"  
  
He briefly kisses her but is drawn in by her arms around his neck.  
  
"I think I like corny"  
  
"Well, I am the Master of Corn"  
  
"The Corn-Master"  
  
"Does Dinner count as corny?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good because I'm starving!"  
  
(Smack)  
  
"Pig, but you're my pig"  
  
"So glad to hear it"  
  
***End Memory***  
  
No! Those are lies! "Not for me" We were all betrayed by all of you! "That was not really us, not really…"  
  
***Memory***  
  
You can see the Moon Palace, the columns are in ruins and the palace in caved in. There is a face-off taking place on the battle field, Scout against General, lover against lover. Around her, she can see each of her friends fall at the hands of their lovers, soul mates and friends.  
  
"Jadeite, please…"  
  
He advances on her.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
He draws his sword.  
  
"Don't…"  
  
And Strikes.  
  
His eyes un-cloud as he sees her body on the battle field and his face is crazed.  
  
"Rei, no…no you can't leave me! Please!"  
  
He crumples to the ground and lies there crying  
  
"No…no I didn't. REI!"  
  
Beryl appears on the battle field and looks around. She drags each of the broken Generals up and kisses them to fill them with dark energy. Their eyes glaze over and their eyes are empty again. Beryl smiles.  
  
"I am Victorious, the Princess and her little bitch protectors are dead. I am Victorious"  
  
***End Memory***  
  
"I never betrayed you"  
  
Rei whimpered as she woke up, she got up and walked down the corridor passing Chad's and her Grandpa's room. She entered the meditation room and lit the sacred fire. She looked into it and prayed  
  
"Please tell me what's happening, please"  
  
She didn't see the fire glinting off the blonde hair and blue eyes of the figure in the shadows.  
  
"I will, I promise love"  
  
*****Usagi's House*****  
  
Luna was twitching and mewing as she slept. Suddenly she woke up and walked over to Usagi's communicator and called Artemis.  
  
"They're back"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Did you have the dream?"  
  
"… Yes"  
  
"Should we trust them?"  
  
"That's up to the girls"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible and I hope everyone likes this chapter. Just to note, all the Generals went through the same thing I just broke it up so I wouldn't have to write the same thing 4 times. I'm lazy! So sue me! That's just an expression! I wrote a disclaimer! 


	4. Chapter 3-Scout Meeting

Chapter 3 is here! I hope everyone liked the previous chapters and I hope you all like this one! I will try to keep the chapters as long as possible and to write as many as possible until I go back to school. When I go back I will have lots of copying up to do and will probably take a break from writing. (My dad is banning me from the computer until I catch up) But I am happy, because he hasn't banned me from watching Buffy yet! Thursday is Buffy night! All hail the girl who died twice! I wish I owned Buffy and Sailor Moon but all I own is a couple of Sailor Moon Multimedia clips. I always forget to say this, all the scouts are 18, and Mamoru and the Generals are 22.  
  
1 Chapter 3- Scout Meeting  
  
***Usagi's POV***  
  
I was sleeping very peacefully this morning, that is I was until a certain know-it-all cat woke me up! Oh Usagi, get up! We have important scout business! I swear that cat wants me dead! So here I am going to Rei's place on a beautiful Saturday, which I should be spending with Mamo-chan. It's not fairrr!  
  
*****The Shrine*****  
  
The girls all sat in Rei's room, the cats were in an armchair, Rei was sitting at her desk, Mina and Mako were sitting cross-legged on the floor and Ami was lazing on the bed. Usagi and Mamoru were cuddled up together on the rug.  
  
"So, what do we need to talk about, Luna?" asked Usagi  
  
"I had a dream last night. I believe Queen Selenity sent it. She told me the 4 guardians of Endymion would be reborn."  
  
Usagi could feel Mamoru stiffen from shock, but she went on.  
  
"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"  
  
"A good thing actually, they have been sent to protect you."  
  
"WHAT!" It was obvious the Scouts were surprised from that outburst.  
  
Artemis cut in, "It seems a group called 'The Flower Warriors' are trying to attack you, and we need their help to fight them"  
  
"I had a dream last night… about Neflite*. Makoto's eyes were definitely down cast when she said this.  
  
"I had one of Zoisite." Said a blushing Ami.  
  
"I dreamt of Kunzite." Admitted Mina  
  
"Rei?" Asked Usagi very gently  
  
"Jadeite, I dreamt of Jadeite"  
  
Luna went on "Whatever personal feelings you have for them, you will have to work with them so you will have to get along, at least until we destroy the flower warriors."  
  
*****The Crown*****  
  
All the scouts are sitting round a table; Mamoru is still trying to get the Tuxedo Mask doll. He gives up and goes over to talk to Motoki.  
  
"Mamoru, what's up with the girls? They look kinda down"  
  
"Guy trouble, major guy trouble."  
  
"So, what you're saying is to… not get involved"  
  
"If you want to live…"  
  
"I get the point."  
  
Over at the girls' table…  
  
"So… how are you guys feeling?" Asked Usagi nervously.  
  
"What kinda question is that, Meatball Head?" Snapped Rei.  
  
"I was trying to be nice, Pyro!" Said Usagi, snapping right back  
  
"Both of you calm down!" Shouted Ami.  
  
The whole Café face vaulted at the normally calm Ami shouting.  
  
"This is hard for all of us." Mina said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, our old boyfriends, who also happen to have killed us in the past, have risen from the dead and want us to forgive them, just like that." Muttered Makoto.  
  
Mamoru who was at that moment approaching the table, turned away abruptly and walked back to the counter.  
  
"So are you going to, you know… forgive them?" Said Usagi  
  
"I… I don't know" Ami replied  
  
"I better leave you guys alone, you have a lot to talk about" Said Usagi as she got up.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"See ya"  
  
"Bye Meatball head"  
  
"See ya Usagi-chan"  
  
Usagi walked over to the counter and left with Mamoru.  
  
"What are we going to do guys?" Asked Mina tearfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
*In my story nothing happened between Naru and Neflite. Sorry Naru!  
  
Hop everyone liked this chapter the next one will probably be out tomorrow. Sorry this was shorter, then the other chapters. 


	5. Chapter 4-One Happy Couple

Here is chapter 4! Also I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, I love you guys! ( Also a big thank you to VO1 and Evening Star, VO1 inspired me to write in paragraphs and ES helped me with the generals' eye colours. This chapter will be dedicated to the one couple that are actually together at the moment. Can anyone guess? My favourite couple, Usagi and Mamoru! Definitely one of the cutest Anime couples ever! I don't own Sailor moon as I have told everyone, if I did own it there would be another couple of seasons made. (Plus I can't really draw)  
  
1 Chapter 4- One Happy Couple  
  
Usagi and Mamoru reach Mamoru's apartment, they both collapse on the couch together and turn on the TV. They both sit in silence, taking comfort in each other's closeness.  
  
"You know" Started Usagi "I thought everything would finish with Galaxia being cured, but it never stops."  
  
"Usako, you must always be prepared to face new enemies, however much pain they cause you, you will always overcome them."  
  
"Yeah, but this time it's my friends who are in danger, not me."  
  
"What about the Flower Warriors, they're after you not the scouts?"  
  
"What about the Generals?"  
  
"Well… they're on our side."  
  
"Wow, amazing how you can make everything seem so simple" She replied sarcastically  
  
"Hey! I'm not the bad guy here"  
  
"I know it's just… I don't want them to go through what I went through."  
  
They were both silent for a moment, Mamoru's arms tightened around her waist, he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and whispered…  
  
"I won't leave you again, I promise."  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan!"  
  
They sat there for hours, just being together. Day turned to night, and the moon replaced the sun.  
  
"It's getting late and I'm sure you have classes* tomorrow, you should get home."  
  
"I've only got one lecture in the afternoon."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"They're on their 3rd honeymoon."  
  
"Still, it is getting late…"  
  
"Well… I could stay…" She said innocently  
  
"Usa…"  
  
"Aww, Mamo-chan, puh-lease" She said, batting her eyelashes over puppy-dog eyes.  
  
He quickly twisted so he was on top of her, her eyes glazed over as he leant down and trailed kisses from her collarbone to her earlobe.  
  
"Usako, I don't really think you want Chibi-Usa to make an early appearance, do you?"  
  
He quickly rolled off the couch and walked over to get his car keys and coat. Usagi got up, slightly dazed and quickly repaired her messed up Odangos. She got her coat and stormed past him.  
  
"You can't control yourself forever." She muttered as she went past him.  
  
"No, I can't…"  
  
  
  
*All the girls are now going to University.  
  
Quite short but I couldn't get it to be longer. I'll try and get out another chapter today! Please R&R, toodles! 


	6. Chapter 5-The Enemy

I love this story! It's the only one I have any idea what to do with! My writing might be slightly restricted from Sunday onwards; I have to do the work I missed while I was ill. I have to do: 2 English Essays  
  
1 piece of physics coursework  
  
French & German Vocab, plus all the notes I have to copy up! Please kill me now! Plus if you happened to be here any way, kill my Math teacher, you'd be doing everyone in our school a BIG favour.  
  
1 Chapter 5- The Enemy  
  
On the top floor of the newly built Abiko* Corporation building, a meeting is being held. In a dark circular room, 3 figures kneel respectfully in front of a throne; all you can see of the person in the throne is a female hand clasping a glass of red wine, suddenly the figure on the throne speaks,  
  
"Belladonna**?"  
  
The woman kneeling directly in front of the throne stood up. She has green venomous eyes and long dark red/purple hair. She is wearing tight, black bellbottoms with a red leather, zip-up tank top. She has a small, red crystal flower on her forehead.  
  
"Yes, your majesty?"  
  
"You are my most experienced commander, I'm putting you in charge of finding Serenity and the rest of the Princesses."  
  
"I understand, Princessa***."  
  
"Where Beryl's Generals failed, you will succeed."  
  
"They were incompetents Princessa, I will not fail you."  
  
"You had better not, or you will end up just like the Generals"  
  
"I will not fail, Princessa."  
  
"Go."  
  
The woman disappeared into thin air; the figure in the throne addressed the other two figures…  
  
"Watch her, make sure she succeeds."  
  
"Yes m'lady"  
  
"Of course your highness"  
  
They both teleport out of the room, leaving 'The Princess' on her own. She calls up an image of Serenity, Endymion, the Princesses and the Generals. The image is replaced with one of Beryl with a beautiful young red head.  
  
"Soon Serenity, soon I will crush you."  
  
**********  
  
Belladonna re-appears in a blood red circular room and she lies back on a burgundy couch. She plucks an sprig of belladonna out of thin air and calls out…  
  
"Wolfsbane! Monkshood****! Come!"  
  
A pure white wolf-man with red tattoos covering his body appears, followed by what looks like a monk… until you look under the hood and discover an albino snake's head.  
  
"Go! Find out the identities of the scouts and the Princess, do not let them see you, unless you want to risk displeasing me..."  
  
"Yesss m'lady"  
  
"Grrr, we will leave at once."  
  
They faze out of the room. Belladonna laughs as she picks up a wine glass of a vile, green liquid and swirls a cherry in it.  
  
"The Princess and her slutty little friends will be ground into dust by my venom warriors."  
  
She laughs as the acid slowly consumes the cherry.  
  
  
  
*Abiko, a city in central Japan. Horticulture, mainly flowers, is Abiko's primary industry. (You see I can be logical!)  
  
**Belladonna- also known as deadly nightshade. A plant with large, simple leaves and bell shaped red/purple flowers and one single green/purple/black berry. (Look at me! I actually did research!)  
  
***I gave her and Italian accent because of her name- Belladonna means 'beautiful woman' in Italian.  
  
****Wolfsbane and Monkshood are two names for the same poisonous plant.  
  
I told everyone I'd get this chapter out today, but they didn't believe me. Who's laughing now! BWA HA Ha ha heh… Please R&R 


	7. Author's Notes (Must Read!)

Hi, I'm not going to be updating very much from now on since Microsoft word isn't working on my computer at the moment. I will try to do some writing at school but I won't have too much time since I've missed 10 days of school and I'm missed a lot of work that I have to copy up. If you want to be notified when I upload a new chapter, send me an email and I'll send you an email immediately after I upload the chapter. Also check out my competion if you want to (the info's in my bio). The prize isn't that good but please enter! 


	8. Chapter 6-For The Love Of Venus

Hi! Here's chapter 6! My Word isn't fixed yet, so I'm writing this in my lunch break at school. I hope everyone likes this chapter and please don't flame! Plus if you're stupid enough not to know: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! If anyone is willing to sell it I can pay up to £54.87 (The contents of my bank account).  
  
1 Chapter 6- For The Love Of Venus  
  
***Minako's POV***  
  
Eurgh. That is the only word I can use for today, eurgh. It's bad enough normally, but today… Why did he have to come back? I was finally getting on with my life and then he shows up and messes it up again. I never told the other scouts this, but I did have memories of Kunzite before the dreams… not ones of his betrayal but ones that… I really mustn't think about! Huh, Goddess of Love what a joke! More like the Anti-Christ of Love. I always knew of my feelings for Kunzite, from the first meeting I knew, soul mates. The same is true of the others, two sets of guardians, meant for each other. But I thought it could never be. As the others girls got boyfriends, I knew. However long they stayed together they always split up. Their heart and souls rejected all but their former loves. Their minds and common sense might deny it but I knew. I knew what it was I felt when Kunzite was destroyed and I knew what the girls felt when the other Generals were destroyed. Maybe not consciously, but inside their souls were screaming. The betrayed had become the betrayers.  
  
*****Earlier that day-The University*****  
  
The blonde ran down the corridor to her first class, already late. She finally reached the classroom, out of breath.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Minako, how nice of you to join us."  
  
Smothered laughs were heard as she sat down.  
  
"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, we will be having a new addition to our course. As we are in the middle of the course, one student will be assigned to work with this student. This assignment will count as extra credit and I have already chosen the student who I think will appreciate the extra marks."  
  
The class held it's breath, nobody wanted to look after a new student in the middle of the course. They would have to supervise them in everything they did and nobody needed that at the moment.  
  
"Miss Minako, I think this assignment might be able to teach you some responsibilities, I believe the student is talking to the Dean and will join us in a few minutes. Until then I would like to discuss everybody's projects individually."  
  
**20 mins later**  
  
There was a knock on the door, the Professor returned to the platform and called out, "come in!"  
  
The door opened and in came the new student, and you could see all the girls were disappointed that they hadn't been chosen to help him! He was tall, tan, had long silver hair that was up in a ponytail ad deep blue eyes. (I wonder who that is! ^_^ ) The guys were already glaring at him. Minako looked up to see who she would be helping, she immediately dropped her pencil in surprise, recoiling slightly. The professor walked up to him and asked him to introduce himself to the class.  
  
"My name is Kunzite(I couldn't think of another name to use ^_^) and I've just transferred from America. I hope I get to know all of you."  
  
"You will be sitting next to Minako, the blonde girl in the 3rd row."  
  
All the girls' glares were now directed at poor Minako, who was looking very pale for some reason. Kunzite smiled at her, climbed up the steps and sat down.  
  
"Minako."  
  
"General"  
  
"Fine, Venus. How are you?"  
  
1.1 "I was fine."  
  
"So… I guess we'll be working together."  
  
"Not my choice."  
  
"Are you going to talk to me?"  
  
"Only if I have to"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
***Minako's POV***  
  
Not a good day, definitely not a good day. How the hell am I gonna control my feelings around him! Arrgh! I had better 'phone the girls and tell them they're coming.  
  
***Kunzite's POV***  
  
She hates me, I know she does. I don't know what I expected, I should have known this was how she would react. I have got to find a way for her to love me again!  
  
  
  
I managed to update! Whoohoo! My dad brought his laptop home so I can use that to write on, but he probably won't let me use it that much. Also I should tell you what courses the scouts are in: Minako- Media Studies, Physical Education  
  
Ami- Pre-Med.  
  
Makoto- Cooking, Business Management  
  
Rei- Politics, Religion  
  
Usagi- A Kindergarten Teacher course(I don't know what those are called), Art, Creative Writing.  
  
Please R&R! I'll try and get the next chapter out by Saturday, but don't kill me if I don't. 


	9. Chapter 7-Mercury('s Temperature) Rising

Chapter 7 is hereeee! I'm trying to get as many chapters out as possible, so here's Chapter 7 as promised. Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I FUV YOU! (Fuv is friendly love). Again Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, it's owned by very rich people! Please don't blame me for the very corny titles for each chapter. I do try! ^_^  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
1 Chapter 7- Mercury('s Temperature) Rising  
  
***Ami's POV***  
  
I just got Mina's message, unfortunately it came a bit late! Seeing him again was… wow. Uhh, looking good should be illegal. I thought I wouldn't feel this way, me, the level-headed one. God, how am I going to work with him! I did not need this, not right now. Well it's not surprising, the first good opportunity I'm offered, I get to work with him! Uhh, Bad day, what an understatement!  
  
*****That Day- The University*****  
  
All the students sit very still, watching Prof. Matthews. Famous for being the Prof. Who sent some out of the auditorium for not sitting straight in his lesson, everyone was very careful to pay attention to him.  
  
"…And that finishes off our section on cellular healing (Again since I'm not doing Pre-Med. I'm only guessing the name of a subject), I'd like all your essays on 'The Value Of The Hippocratic Oath' in on Monday by the latest. You can go."  
  
All the students suddenly spilled out of the room. Ami was one of the last to leave until…  
  
"Ami, can I have a word with you please?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Can you meet me in my office at 2.30?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'll see you there then."  
  
And with that he left the room. Ami looked at her watch and realised she was going to be late for her next lesson.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
*****2.30pm-Prof. Matthews Office*****  
  
Ami walked up to the door, very nervous about the interview. She hoped she hadn't done anything serious, but was definitely ready with an apology if she had! She knocked very quietly on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
She went in and closed the door behind her. The Prof. seemed to be very busy and continued writing for a few minutes before looking up  
  
"Ahh, Ami, please sit down"  
  
She sat down very carefully, waiting for the onslaught. She was very surprised with what happened next.  
  
"Now Ami, as you must know, I am running a very important laboratory experiment this term. Unfortunately, one of my assistants has been obliged to quit and I was wondering if you would like to take over for him?"  
  
"Well, I…"  
  
"You would be paid standard university fees and since you are so far ahead of the rest of the class I'm sure some time off school wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Uh, I…"  
  
"I've talked to the rest of your Professors and they don't have a problem with it. It's a very small project so you would only be working with one other person and me. What do you say?"  
  
"Of course, I accept!"  
  
"Good, I will inform the university of your decision and can you start today?"  
  
"Today!"  
  
"Yes, Is from 5-9pm Ok for you?"  
  
"Yeah, I…I guess."  
  
"Good, You will be working with my other assistant and me tonight, but tomorrow from 8.30-1pm you two will work alone, and I will supervise the evening session. You will have Wednesdays and Weekends off."  
  
"How long will this experiment last?"  
  
"Just for another 2 months."  
  
"2 Months!"  
  
"Yes, you will of course have to submit your papers and take the same tests your class takes, but I'm sure you can deal with that."  
  
"I guess…"  
  
"Great, I'll see you at 5 then."  
  
He immediately got back to work, a not so subtle hint for Ami to leave. She did, very excited about her first 'research job'. Prof. Matthews experiments were well known in all medical circles, and this job would a) pay the rent and b) be very useful on her resume. He might be very eccentric, but he was fair and always gave credit to his assistants.  
  
***Ami's POV***  
  
It sounded great, but not everything is as good as it seems. This definitely was not! I went back to the small house I share with the Mina and 'phoned my mother. I thought maybe she would be upset about me quitting my course for 2 months, but when I told her why… you should have heard her: "Darling that's wonderful! This will be so good for your career. I'm sure you'll enjoy working with Prof. Matthews, such a brilliant mind!" After that I told Usagi I wouldn't be able to meet her tonight: "But Amiii! I've organised everything! I need you to help me study! Oh…, if you're working, I guess you can't help it. See ya!"  
  
I wish I had gone along tonight! It would have got me out of a very embarrassing situation!  
  
*****5pm-Laboratory 1*****  
  
Ami entered the room and saw Prof. Matthews and his assistant already working. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped as she took in his features. Quite tall, runner's built(quite thin), sandy blonde hair and… sea green eyes. Prof. Matthews turned and caught sight of her, she managed to compose herself at the last second.  
  
"Good, you're here. Ami, this is Zoisite my other assistant. Zoisite, this is my best student, Ami. Now unfortunately I have to leave now, but I'm sure Zoisite will fill you in on the details of the experiment. Now I'll see you both at the evening session tomorrow night, make sure to make notes on tonight's work for me, Zoisite. See you tomorrow!"  
  
He left, shutting the door behind him. Ami could feel his eyes on her, but couldn't lift her own to meet his. She was afraid she would drown in them if she did.  
  
"I guess we're going to be working together."  
  
"Yeah… I mean…I…guess so."  
  
"Are you ready to get started?"  
  
"Yeah, I…I am"  
  
"Let's get started then."  
  
***Ami's POV***  
  
Uh, what happened to me! I was behaving like a love-sick teenager! This is really bad, I can't stop blushing whenever I'm near him. The way he makes me feel…Aww crap! I need to get a grip on myself! I'm also talking to myself, I guess love does make you crazy. Not that I'm in love…or anything. AARGH!  
  
***Zoisite's POV***  
  
She couldn't even look at me today. I…I don't know what to do. I understand her point of view but can't she even look at me! This is going to be harder than I thought. I mean, not that I thought it was going to be easy. Ami has a hard enough time admitting her feelings for me in the first place! But at least then she would look at me.  
  
  
  
Phew! This has got to be my longest Chapter yet! Lala lala la-la! Whoo! I rock! And so do you readers out there! You ROCK! Does it sound like I'm fishing for reviews? 'Cuz I am! R&R Puh-lease! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 8-Fiery Hearts

Whoo! Chapter 8 is he-ah! If you haven't realised yet, this story is going to be very long, I don't know how long, but long. I will try not to draw the story out too long, but it will probably be quite a few chapters before I get to the proper romance and fighting chapters. I might put in a few chapters with a higher rating. I will label these chapters appropriately and you will not miss out on the story if you don't read them. Unfortunately I can't write Lemons or Limes, but I am going to approach another author to write them for me. If you want a disclaimer…tough, go to a previous chapter.  
  
1 Chapter 8-Fiery Hearts  
  
1.1 ***Rei's POV***  
  
I hate my life, no really…it stinks! I'm expected to look after the temple, go to school and pay the bills! Ever since Grandpa died…And if you think my high and mighty father might lend a hand, no! He's too obsessed with his work to even bother to check on me. Oh but that's not true, he sent me a bodyguard! Great! He's just made my life even worse, and guess who my bodyguard is? Go on! Guess! Argh, my life stinks!  
  
*****9am-The Temple*****  
  
Rei was packing for her first class when the 'phone rang, she picked it up on the second ring. It was her father.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rei, sweetie is that you?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Rei, don't be like that."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"My campaign is picking up pace and my advisors are afraid you might be targeted to get to me."  
  
"Really? They must not know you that well."  
  
"Rei, please…"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We've decided to assign you a bodyguard."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Now sweetheart, he is the son of one of my advisors and a very competent young man. I am sure he will be able to protect you in the case of an attack."  
  
"Father, I can take care of myself…"  
  
"Nonsense, he will be coming over to the temple in an hour. I have arranged for someone to tape your lectures for today. Goodbye.  
  
"But…"  
  
All she heard was the dial tone on the other end of the line. He had hung up on her. She slammed the 'phone down, incensed by the way her father had treated her, but then again… he had always treated her this way. She stormed into the kitchen and started making some tea, forcing herself to calm down. Grandpa would have taken this in his stride, and so would she.  
  
**1 Hour Later**  
  
The bell rang and Rei went to answer it. She opened the door and sized up the guy outside. Tall, blonde hair…blue eyes?  
  
"Shit"  
  
She slammed the door in his face as she went into shock. It was him. She knew she had to open the door, she had to deal with this, alone. She opened the door and stood aside.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Does this mean I can come in?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Jeez! Still as touchy as ever?"  
  
"I think it's understandable, don't you?"  
  
"Rei…"  
  
"Get in."  
  
She shut the door behind him and walked into the living room. She sat down and started getting the tea ready. He leaned against the doorframe and just stared at her. She looked up and glared at him. He quickly sat down.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Yes please"  
  
(Pause)  
  
"Rei, I…"  
  
"Look, Jadeite, I'm very well protected here, I mean Chad…"  
  
"That (snicker) wimp!"  
  
"He is not a wimp!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I do not need you here!"  
  
"Yeah, like you can protect yourself against 'The Flower Warriors'"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
She ran off to her room, but before she could go in Jadeite stopped her.  
  
"Look, you don't know what you're up against here. I'm staying, whether you like it or not, and I will protect you, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Not!"  
  
She slammed the door in his face, again.  
  
"Twice in one day! This is a great start!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Is that an invitation?"  
  
"GET LOST!"  
  
"I'll just go get my stuff out of my car."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
He stalked out of the door, chuckling. Rei sank against her door and started laughing.  
  
"Let the games begin."  
  
***Rei's POV***  
  
He is so gonna pay, yes I still like him. But he is gonna pay. He's gonna regret ever coming back. I will not let him get to me. I…I won't fall in love with him, not again, not again. Hmm, I wonder when Chad is getting back…  
  
***Jadeite***  
  
I think that went well…She hasn't attacked me, yet. She hasn't changed at all, same spitfire. I'm already regretting coming back! If I know Rei, she's got something planned. Ok, I'm scared. But as long as I get her back…Nope I'm still terrified.  
  
  
  
I wrote it, I wrote it, Whoo Whoo! I'm sorry it's 5am now and I've been writing since 1am. But I finished my English essay and another chapter! I personally think the chapter's worth more since I already speak-a de engleesh. Ignore me, please. R&R please. I'm going to sleep now. 


	11. Chapter 9-Love Comes Thundering Down (Re...

New chapter, I'm on a roll here! Thanx again to ever1 who reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me. This is the last chapter in which the scouts meet the Generals again. The scouts will probably meet the new enemy in the next chapter. But nobody's guessed who 'The Princess' is! Come on people! Remember the image of Beryl with the young red head, hmm I wonder if 'The Princess' is the young woman? And what does she have to do with Beryl? Go to chapter…whatever for a disclaimer, I can't be bothered!  
  
1 Chapter 9-Love Comes Thundering Down  
  
***Makoto's POV***  
  
Guess who I saw today? OK I know this is a clique, but I saw someone who looked like my old boyfriend. Unfortunately, this happened to be my old boyfriend and we didn't have a very good break-up. Unless you consider him betraying me and then sticking a sword in my heart good. Not very romantic, but very effective…I guess. Any way now I have to work with him…unless I want to fail my course.  
  
*****Business Class*****  
  
The class were all on the edge of their seats, this was the best part of the business course.  
  
"…As you all know, you will each be given a successful businessman or woman to shadow for 1 month. You will go meetings, dinners and anything else that is related to this person's business. You will take notes at all times, I recommend that you take a tape recorder with you, if by any chance you miss something. At the end of the month you will be obliged to write 2 essays and do a presentation on your company. You will also be assessed by your contact on your performance during the month. Don't forget this counts for ½ of your grade, so work hard!"  
  
He paused for a minute noticing the dazed looks on some of the student's faces. This was the most highly anticipated part of the course, but also the most challenging.  
  
"The name of your company and name of contact is in the envelope I gave you at the start of the lecture…You may open it now."  
  
All the student feverishly ripped open their envelopes, anxious to see who they got.  
  
"Yes! I got Sony!"  
  
"Abiko Corp. here I come"  
  
"Whoo Hoo!"  
  
Makoto opened her envelope and looked at the letter inside. It said N. Kinomoto (I love CCS and I love CLAMP ^_^), Capsule Corp. (^_^)  
  
"Wow, Makoto got CC!"  
  
"Lucky break!"  
  
"Yeah their president is so cute!"  
  
"Is that all you think about?"  
  
"No, he's rich too!"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
She left the classroom with ½ of the letter still unread, but there was no way she was gonna sit around with her classmates daydreaming about Trunks Briefs. She walked to 'The Crown' and managed to get a booth to herself.  
  
"Hey Makoto!"  
  
"Hey Motoki."  
  
"What d'ya want?"  
  
"Umm, strawberry milkshake, make it a large one."  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Motoki was the same as ever, only now he was engaged to Reika (I think that's how it's spelled). Makoto took the envelope out and started reading again.  
  
Dear Miss Makoto,  
  
It is our pleasure to welcome you to Capsule Corp. Would you please meet N. Kinomoto at 2pm at 'The Starlight Café' to discuss your schedule.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
T. Briefs President  
  
She looked at her watch. It was already 1.15 and it would take her at least ½ an hour to get to the café. She quickly packed her stuff and got up. She passed Motoki on her way out.  
  
"Sorry, gotta book it!"  
  
She ran out of the café and quickly got into a passing taxi.  
  
"'The Starlight Café' please."  
  
**44 mins Later**  
  
She got to the café 1 minute before she was supposed to meet Mr Kinomoto. She was greeted by the maitre'd (this place is very la di da!)when she got in. She gave her name and was lead to a table by the window of the café. She was looking through the menu, so she didn't see the figure approach the table.  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"Ye…"  
  
She looked up and saw, Mr Kinomoto for the first time. Dark brown eyes and deep-green eyes and a very cute…puppy-dog face. She quickly stood up and tried to leave.  
  
"Please, Makoto, sit…"  
  
She sat down and literally sank down into her chair, he sat down opposite. After just sitting there for a minute, she managed to say very quietly…  
  
"So I guess the 'N' stands for Nephlite?"  
  
"When Trunks gave me this assignment, I didn't know it was you, not until today."  
  
"I don't know if I can work with you, I don't."  
  
"I understand. Unfortunately you need to do this if you want to pass your course. I can arrange for someone else to take you around for a while, but there are several duties that you will have to do with me."  
  
"OK, that I get."  
  
"The person I am gonna get to work with you is a girl called Pan, Pan Son, you might have heard of her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"She is a close personal friend of the President's and will be able to show you around the company very well."  
  
"When do I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 9am. The dress code is quite relaxed, but I do recommend wearing a suit."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"If you give your name at the reception, they'll tell you were to go."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Well, yeah but…"  
  
"Bye."  
  
She practically ran out of the café while Nephlite relaxed in his chair. This was going to be hard!  
  
***Makoto's POV***  
  
Thank god, I don't have to work with him too often. Why can't my life be easier? Can't I just fight evil monsters and then go home to a normal life? Is it too much to ask? I guess it is.  
  
***Nephlite's POV***  
  
I have to give her space, but not to much. The stars tell me 'The Flower Warriors' will attack soon and then…It will begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chappie out, aren't I good. OK this story might get kinda crossovery, but it will only be like this for a couple of chappies 'cuz the DBZ/GT peeps won't join in the fight properly, but Pan and Bra will make friends with the scouts and one of the DBZ/GT will be attacked by 'The Flower Warriors'. Don't worry peeps, this is still a Sailor Moon story!  
  
  
  
I'm Sorry! I…I don't know what was going on with me! I have revised the chappie with the right names. Please accept my apology and thanx to ever1 who reviewed. 


	12. Chapter 10-Poison And Disaster Strike!

Heh, I make a stupid in the last chappie, but it's been corrected now! Plus here is another chapter for all of my adoring public to read (So modest, aren't I?). Any way, in this chappie the scouts will fight the new enemy for the first time, but, there are a few things I need to explain to you. I haven't seen any season further than R, so I don't know all the new attacks or transformations that well, there's only so much you can absorb from the internet! I've got the gist of what happened but this is what has happened since: Usagi now wears the silver crystal(I sorry, unfortunately I'm a dubbie and I can't spell the Japanese version) as a pendant on a thin platinum chain. Mamoru has the Gold Crystal hidden in a gold pocket watch, that he carries with him all the time. The General's transformation phrase is 'Earth Mineral Power Infusion!', the scouts' is '(respective planet) Eternal Make-Up!'. These are probably wrong but I'm writing this at 12.46am and I'm too exhausted to think. Also does anyone want either 1) Chibi-Usa & Diana  
  
2) The Outers or,  
  
3) The Starlights in this Fic.  
  
You can ask for all 3 but I can't guarantee any of them will be in there but I want ur opinions!  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Chapter 10-Poison And Disaster Strike!  
  
***Makoto's POV***  
  
OK, I've got to start work today. I can't tell you how relieved I am about not having to work with him, phew! I get to work with someone called Pan Son, one of the 'local celebrities'. She's supposed to be quite nice so I shouldn't have any probs working with her. Now…where's is my suit?  
  
*****9am-Capsule Corp.*****  
  
As Makoto ran towards the building, not wanting to be late, she caught sight of a stunning, raven haired girl standing outside the building. She walked towards her and the girl looked up.  
  
"Makoto Kino?"  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Pan Son, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Miss Son, thank you very much for showing me the ropes…"  
  
"It's nothing and please call me Pan."  
  
"Then you've got to call me Makoto."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
**3 Hours Later**  
  
"Now you've had the grand tour it's time to meet the Pres."  
  
"Are you sure he'll have time?"  
  
"Huh, Trunks would do anything to get out of work!"  
  
"Do you know him well?"  
  
"He used to baby sit me, and he'll never let me forget it."  
  
"(Laughing) Bad luck!"  
  
"Don't I know it!"  
  
She knocked on the President's door and stood for a second.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
She opened the door and ushered Makoto in.  
  
"Hey Tru-kun, this is the new student, Makoto."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you Mr Briefs."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"I was hoping to show her the budget overviews today, if you've done them."  
  
He handed her a small diskette.  
  
"See ya Boxer Boy!"  
  
"Bye, Bandanna Girl"  
  
Makoto and Pan left the office, Pan led her to her smaller, but still huge office.  
  
"Let's get started!"  
  
**5 Hours Later**  
  
Both girls were hunched over computers typing furiously, suddenly Pan sat back stretched and yawned.  
  
"I guess that's enough for one day!"  
  
"Thank Selene, I'm starved"  
  
~Who the hell is Selene?~ "Do you wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
The girls left the building together not noticing the two shadowy figures watching them. Suddenly the taller of the figures stood.  
  
"I'll distract the princess, be ready brother."  
  
"Ssss, don't worry I will be."  
  
*****The Attack*****  
  
The two girls were walking around exchanging anecdotes and laughing.  
  
"…And that's what happened!"  
  
"You are not serious!"  
  
"Totally!"  
  
They both felt a slight disturbance and stopped in their tracks. Out of the shadows an ethereal man approached them, at least it looked like a man. As it came within 20m of them they saw that it had a wolf's head and it's body was covered in pure white hair, stained with blood red tattoos(Indian style- you know like henna ones). Both girls immediately panicked, not knowing how to transform in from of each other. The wolf-man* smirked seeing their fear.  
  
"So Princess, ready to die?"  
  
~Shit, he knows who I am!~  
  
~How the hell am I going to power up! Aw, who cares!~  
  
Pan immediately powered up to SS1, while Makoto used that time to call the others using the communicator. Pan raced towards the wolf-man, but was engulfed in a ball of dark energy, causing her to be thrown against the wall, but she was still conscious.  
  
"Stupid girl, you cannot defeat me with strength alone!"  
  
He aimed another energy ball at her, but before he could…  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Mars Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Venus Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-up!"  
  
All the scouts transformed, apart from Usagi who suddenly crumpled to the ground, a red rose knocked the ball of energy out of the wolf-man's hand. Behind the scouts, the 4 generals appeared, all shouting:  
  
"Earth Mineral Power Infusion!"  
  
The Generals transformed in a flash of light, they all wore armour similar to Endymion's, but each one's armour had a different colour edging. The wolf-man howled in anger, not noticing the people landing behind him.  
  
"Fools, you cannot defeat me!"  
  
"Maybe they can't, but I'm sure we can,"  
  
Wolfsbane turned towards the voice, only to see 4 very pissed off super saiyans behind him. He suddenly realised he was out numbered.  
  
"Very well, but we will meet again."  
  
As he said the words and vanished, 2 small darts flew out of the darkness, one hitting Pan, the other hitting Makoto. Both girls went very pale and in a second were unconscious.  
  
"Mako-chan!"  
  
"Makoto!"  
  
"Panny!"  
  
"Pan-chan!"  
  
Gohan picked up Pan, turned to the scouts and said…  
  
"Follow us, we talk after we get a cure for these two"  
  
All the took off and flew towards the Briefs' house, the scouts followed, Nephlite carrying Makoto and Mamoru supporting a very weak and distraught Usagi.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Wolf-men and werewolves are not the same. Wolf-men have a human body, but it is covered in hair, a wolf's head and tail.  
  
Oh my god, Usagi can't transform! That's never happened before! (Insert sarcasm here). Hope you all like this chapter, but the next one might not be out soon…I think I broke my dad's laptop, oops! Please R&R! Also read Evening Star's stories. So much thought put in…puts me to shame. 


	13. Chapter 11-Growing Up

Another chappie is out! Whoohoo! I really should be working on the sequel to my CCS story but can't be bothered; my life is too stressful as it is! Also I'm gonna try and re-work my 'Hero' songfic to make it a M/U. I have to admit…now don't flame me because of this but…I'm been slightly converted to S/U. But, I am still a total M/U fan and I will remain one ^_^! Anyone can like alternative couples, I mean my favourite Esca couples are V/H, F/H and D/H! Be open-minded! But M/U still kicks ass! Such a cute couple! Disclaimer: don't own it, never will own it…WAHHHH!!  
  
1 Chapter 11-Growing Up  
  
*****After The Attack-Capsule Corp.*****  
  
The scouts and generals were all pacing around the room, add in 5 saiyans or part saiyans, 3 humans and a namek, it was a pretty full room. Ami and Bulma were working non-stop to try and find out what was wrong…and cure it. Usagi was sat hunched up in the corner, looking at the moon. No one had dared to talk to her since her non-transformation, not even Mamoru. All the DBZ people were curious but kept quiet.  
  
"I've…I've done a full scan but I can't find anything." Said Ami nearly hysterical.  
  
But Bulma was little calmer. "Not yet anyway."  
  
***Usagi's POV***  
  
This can't be happening to me again, I can't believe I can't transform! I couldn't even protect Mako-chan. I'm letting everyone down again. I'm the Leader, the Princess, I have to find a way to overcome this. Mother, please help me!  
  
*****Capsule Corp.*****  
  
Suddenly the Moon symbol started to glow on Usagi's forehead, and she was engulfed in a silver light. The DBZ people were in shock but the scouts were even more worried! Almost at once Mamoru was engulfed in a golden light, which freaked out the DBZ crew even more! The two balls of light combined and abruptly the light was gone, revealing Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. The Scouts turned and found that they were wearing their Princess dresses and the Generals were in their armour again.  
  
"Uh, can anyone tell me what happened here?" Asked Trunks, confused.  
  
Serenity ignored him and approached the beds on which lay Pan and Makoto. She studied them briefly and then turned to Ami.  
  
"Ami, the poison has affected Makoto's star seed and the girl's saiyan blood. We must contact the Outer Princesses, Hotaru is the only one who can heal them. Call Setsuna first, she will fetch the others in time."  
  
"Yes Princess."  
  
After she had said this, the Princess fainted and turned back to Usagi. As she picked her up, Rei noticed the Silver Crystal was enveloped in a new brooch, oval and gold covered in all the Planet's signs including the Outer's. She smiled and turned to the other scouts.  
  
"I think we've got our leader back."  
  
Ami was busy calling the Outers on the communicator while Minako was explaining to everybody else about the scouts, Silver Millennium etc. Mamoru had sat down, still slightly dazed from his transformation, and was talking to the generals, now in normal clothes. Suddenly Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Saturn appeared in the middle of the room and almost immediately turned back to their normal forms. Hotaru immediately went over to Makoto and Pan, while Rei asked Haruka,  
  
"Where's Setsuna?"  
  
"Uh, she's dealing with a small problem." Replied Michiru before Haruka could say anything.  
  
"Is something happening in the Time Warp?" Asked Minako, worried.  
  
"You could say that." Muttered Haruka before Michiru could stop her.  
  
"What?" Said Rei, now getting very curious.  
  
"Well…" Was the only thing Haruka was able to say before Michiru kicked her on the shin.  
  
"I guess you'll find out when she comes."  
  
At the other side of the room, Hotaru suddenly stood up and walked over to the scouts and Z people.  
  
"I've done the best I can, they'll probably wake up in about an hour, but they'll be weak for several days. We'll have to manage without Jupiter for a while."  
  
"What happened, we thought after Galaxia…" Asked Haruka, fading off at the end.  
  
"That we'd have peace?" Said Usagi bitterly, no one had noticed that she had come round. "We have to deal with the fact that until Crystal Tokyo is formed we will have to fight, and even when it is formed we may have to fight again!"  
  
"Usa…" Begged Mamoru, trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"It's our duty to protect this planet, for as long as we live", she continued, not paying attention to him "and we have to face up to that fact sooner or later. We have to deal with it!  
  
After she said that she walked out, Mamoru following her. All the scouts were in shock, they had never seen Usagi talk like that, she sounded…like a leader, a royal.  
  
"I guess she's finally become Serenity." Said Ami very quietly.  
  
"Our Princess is becoming a Queen." Replied Haruka.  
  
Unfortunately Rei spoiled the moment. "About time too." She then carried on, "I'll take Mako-chan over to the temple, she shouldn't be alone at a time like this."  
  
"We'll be here if you need us." Said Hotaru.  
  
"Just use the communicators." Added Michiru  
  
The Outers left and so did the Scouts and Generals, Jadeite helping Rei carry Makoto to the temple.  
  
  
  
Ooh, Usagi's turning into a proper leader…THE WORLD'S GONE MAD! Anyway Hotaru is 15 and so is…one of her friends. Can you guess who her friend is? Find out in the next chappie! Pleaz R&R ^_^ 


	14. Chapter 12-Plans and Dicisions

Here's chappie 12! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with school and trying not to get detention for not doing school work ^_^ The friend of Hotaru joins us in this chapter, the pink- haired friend of Hotaru. I've just given it away, haven't I? ^_^ I don't care! First I have to clarify the girls' living arrangements. Usagi lives with her 'rents, Makoto still lives alone, Rei lives in the temple and Mina and Ami share a small house. OK? Everybody got it? Good, then I can carry on…  
  
1 Chapter 12-Plans And Decisions  
  
*****The Next Day-The Temple*****  
  
The scouts were sitting in a semi-circle around Rei who was conducting a reading. Jadeite had gone out and there was no one else there. Rei finished the reading and turned to the girls…  
  
"I…I can't see anything." She managed to get out.  
  
They all sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I think…" Usagi started to say, "that we should stay together for a while, you know, safety in numbers?"  
  
"Where?" Replied Ami, very downcast.  
  
"How about the temple?" Pitched in Rei "I mean Usagi, you can move out at any time, Makoto, you can rent your house out for a while. How much notice do you two have to give if you want to move out?"  
  
"A week, I think." Said Minako.  
  
"Then it's settled!" Said Usagi "We'll all stay with Rei until we beat these guys."  
  
"Yeah!" Shouted all the scouts, not knowing the trials they would face in a very short while.  
  
Their communicators went off at just that moment. They opened them and saw a very pissed off Setsuna looking at them.  
  
"Where are you?" She barked, her face finally composed, but her eyes glittering with anger.  
  
"Err, we're at the temp…" Replied Mina but before she could finish…  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, something… unexpected turned up." She said before shutting off her communicator.  
  
"Is it just me or is she really…" Paused Ami, not able to find a word.  
  
"Crabby?"  
  
"Moody?"  
  
"Bitchy?"  
  
"Evil?"  
  
"I was gonna go with stressed, but ok." She replied, smiling at her friends.  
  
"Just what we need, a very pissed off Pluto, some warriors attacking us and we get to deal with the Generals."  
  
"Yay." Replied all the scouts apart from Usagi, dripping sarcasm.  
  
"So…have you guys decided what to do?" Asked Usagi, very timidly, since she was afraid of a backlash.  
  
The girls sat in silence for a moment, thinking. Then Rei spoke.  
  
"I don't know about the others, but Jadeite's behaving like a real jerk. He is so annoying! I don't even need a bodyguard!"  
  
"Well, at least I don't have to live with Zoisite, but I start blushing a- and stammering and…Argh, I'm even doing it now!"  
  
"Neflite did try to back off but… I'll still have to work with him sometime since… Well, since they have been sent here to 'protect' us."  
  
"Kunzite and me are just kinda…ignoring each other for now."  
  
"How's Mamoru taking this?" Asked Makoto, trying to change the subject.  
  
"When he first found out…" Usagi paused, "he was a bit distant, but… I guess he knows what it feels like to…betray. He felt awful after he got his memories back; he couldn't look me in the eye. But, we got over it…together.  
  
"There's no chance of that happening between me and Jadei…" But before Rei could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang."  
  
She stood up and went to open the door. The girls heard her open it and start to greet someone, "Setsuna, hi! What's the…" She went silent. A second later she came back into the room, slightly dazed. After her came Setsuna and…Chibi-Usa. A very shame-faced Chibi-Usa. The girls stared at her for a minute and then…  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Has something happened?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"How did you…?"  
  
In the middle of this tirade, Setsuna held up her hand for silence and they calmed down. Setsuna looked at Chibi-Usa and frowned slightly and then turned back to the scouts.  
  
"The reason I couldn't come with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru is because I found small lady in the Time Warp. I believe she should explain why she's here." Said Setsuna, glaring at Chibi-Usa again.  
  
"Umm, igotdaredsoididitbuticantgobacknow." She answered, very quietly.  
  
"I think she may have locked herself in somehow, and until I find a way to send her back…someone has to look after her." Continued Setsuna.  
  
"We're all staying here at the temple until everything dies down, so she can stay here with us." Suggested Rei.  
  
Chibi-Usa's face lit up, but Setsuna quickly squashed that idea.  
  
"No, if someone is trying to destroy you, she could be put at risk, it's too dangerous. Could she maybe stay with your parents, Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think they'll have a problem with that," Usagi then carried on, "of course you might have to hypnotise them." This was directed at Chibi-Usa, who had gone even redder, remembering her past behaviour.  
  
"That's settled then." Said Setsuna as she moved towards the door. Before she left she added, "if you even need me or the other Outers don't hesitate to contact us."  
  
She left leaving behind a very downcast Chibi-Usa. Then Usagi stood up, walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't leave you with my parents all the time." She said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Usagi, you better take her over there now and take this opportunity to tell your parents you're moving out" Suggested Makoto.  
  
"Eurgh, you're right, Mako. I really don't want to think about what my dad will say, he'll probably have a heart attack."  
  
"Come on Ami, we'd better call our landlord, we'll pay the rent up to the end of next week, but we'd be better off if we moved out now." Put in Minako.  
  
"Let's do it." Replied Ami as she got up.  
  
"I'll just go home and get my stuff and come straight back, 'k Rei?" Asked Makoto while she absently tidied up everyone's mess.  
  
"Just make sure you come straight back, Jadeite will probably be back soon and I don't want to get stuck alone with him, again." She added, picking up empty sweet wrappers and bags as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go, oh daughter o' mine." Sang Usagi, finally getting a small smile from Chibi-Usa.  
  
***20 Mins Later-Usagi's House***  
  
While her parents were fawning over her 'cousin's' return, Usagi ran up to her room and dialled Mamoru's number. She got his answering machine.  
  
"Hi this Chiba Mamoru, I'm not here right now but please leave a message after the beep."  
  
**BEEP**  
  
"Hi, Mamo-chan, it's me. Call me lat…"  
  
She heard the 'phone being picked up and heard Mamoru's voice say,  
  
"Hey Usa, how are you?"  
  
She was surprised by the tone in his voice, he sounded quite strained and quiet.  
  
"Are you ok, sweetheart?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, I'll tell you about it later. Did you want to ask me something?"  
  
"Well, yeah actually, I need to talk to you about something and I need you to drive me and some of my stuff to Rei's."  
  
"I'll be over in a couple of minutes."  
  
He had hung up. Usagi put the 'phone back in the cradle, but she was very worried about him. What could have happened?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like it and by popular demand I'm putting a 'Mamoru talking to the Generals' chappie in. Also the only DBZ characters who appear from now on will be Trunks and Pan but only for a tiny part of the story. (Don't worry if you don't follow DBZ, cuz it won't matter from now onwards) 


	15. Chapter 13-Guy Talk

Hi, I'm so sorry it's been sooo long! I have the most severe case of writer's block imaginable! I think I'm over it but I can't be sure ^_^ Plus I've been working on my website and it's taking ages! I can't guarantee this chapter will be any good since I'm guessing forgiveness is diff. for guys and girls. At least I hope guys don't burst into tears and have massive group hugs -_- Also anyone who watchs Farscape go to my mate beans' story 'untitled-as such' and her new story'After' (if she's actually put it up). I managed to introduce her to the marvellous world of fanfiction! Read on and thanks for the reviews!  
Disclaimer: Yeah like I own it! All I own are two volumes of the manga and some really strange stickers.  
  
Chapter 13-Guy Talk  
  
Mamoru turned up at the house, about 20 minutes later and after the obligatory greeting and hug with Chibi-Usa and the usual trying not to get killed by Mr Tsukino, he left with Usagi and her mountain of stuff. They drove in silence for a while, until they went past his apartment.  
  
"Pull over." commanded Usagi, in a level voice.  
"What?"  
"Pull over now, you are going to tell me what happened now!"  
  
He pulled in his garage, turned off the engine and got out. Usagi followed him silently. When he got into his apartment he immediately slumped on the couch leaving her to close the door.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, sitting next to him.  
"Eurgh," Was the only answer she got from him.  
"Chiba Mamoru, if you do not tell me right now what happened…" She left off, her threat left hanging in the air.  
"Fine," He paused, not knowing what to say, "the generals turned up here today and...we talked."  
"Riiight, that's what you're so upset about, talking." She then realised how horrible that sounded "Sorry Mamo-chan, I guess I'm just overwhelmed with...everything."  
"Don't worry about it, Usako"  
"So...are you gonna tell me what happened?"  
"Well..."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Mamoru was still sleeping when his doorbell rang, but it was definitely enough to wake him up.   
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming" He murmured groggily as he got up.  
  
He was still half asleep as he opened the door, but what was on the other side shocked him out of his stupor.  
  
"Hey, can we come in?" Asked Kunzite, the other generals standing behind him.  
"Yeah, umm sure." Said Mamoru, still dazed.  
  
The Generals walked into the apartment, Mamoru closing the door behind them. They all sat down, in silence.  
  
"Uhh, nice place you got here..." Started Zoisite  
"Thanks" Replied Mamoru, very disconcerted by the presence of his former friends and enemies.  
"Wow, how pathetic are we?" Muttered Jadeite under his breath.  
"Hey, this was your idea Jed and I don't hear you talking" Answered Nephlite  
"Both of you drop it" Ordered Kunzite (Don't forget he is the leader of the generals as Mina is of the scouts) "The reason we came here today is because we have some information about 'The Flower Warriors'."  
  
Mamoru immediately perked up at this. He was very curious about who would want the scouts dead, no the wolf-man had specifically called Makoto 'Princess'. No one could have known that, or could they?  
  
"Alright, what?" He asked harshly, still uncomfortable around them.  
  
Kunzite stood up and started pacing, "When Beryl started serving Metallia she absorbed most of her power, unfortunately there was an offshoot of power." He paused, not sure how to go on. "It entered Beryl's sister, Rose. While Beryl know had the power to control Mineral, Weather and many other things, Rose has control over Plants and some animals."  
  
At that point Mamoru interupted him, forgetting his uneasiness after this new development. "So we're dealing with a mini-Beryl, she can't be as powerful as Beryl, can she?" There was a pleading edge in his voice.  
  
Kunzite frowned before replying, "We can't know for sure but it seems like she has...absorbed her sister's power, if not all her abilities." In the silence that followed he added, "She also has reasons to hate the Princesses as well."  
  
Again, Mamoru picked up on his use of 'Princesses' and not scouts."Why?"  
  
This time Zoisite spoke, "Two reasons, first of all she worshipped Beryl and was angered after you, or should I say Endymion refused her for Serenity, she included the others in her hate." He went silent.  
  
Mamoru could not restrain himself from asking "What about the second reason?"  
  
Silence filled the room for a minute, none of the generals wanted to reveal the next part, but they knew they had to.  
  
"Rose was in love," Said Nephlite very hesitantly, "Or thought herself in love with..." He trailed off.  
  
"With the so called 'Prince of Uranus'." Jadeite finished quietly for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for now, yes it's an evil cliffhanger but I felt like it ^_^ Sorry!!! Hopefully the next chappie will be out tomorrow! Oh, if there are any brit people here have you seen that ad for SM dolls, how pathetic do they look! Saying that I'll probably buy them! ^_^ Please R&R! 


	16. Chapter 14-Forgiveness

Chapter 14, here as promised! I'm sorry I left it as a cliffhanger, but I was feeling evil ^_^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I've got over 50 reviews! I'm so happy! YAY! Phew, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: It's mine, mine I tell you! Nah.  
  
Chapter 14-Forgiveness  
  
Mamoru was dumbstruck after Jadeite's little 'announcement' "Bu-But wasn't...I mean Haruka...explain, please?"  
  
The frown left Kunzite's face after Mamoru's 'articulate' speech and was replaced with a smile as he resumed his narrative, "The royals of Uranus were embarrassed that their only daughter and heir behaved like a boy. As the Outer planets had less contact with the other planets, it was easier to pretend that their daughter was a 'son' instead of living with their so called humiliation of having a tomboy Princess. As you probably know, Neptune and Uranus fell in love and were very happy," The smile left his face as he was reminded of what happened next. "Unfortunately, Rose saw 'him' at a ball and was immediately fell in 'love'. She tried to make 'him' fall for her, but 'he' loved Neptune and all the planets supported the union, even after they found out the 'he' was a 'she'. Of course Rose was very bitter and swore revenge. On the day Beryl swore allegiance to Metallia and the Negaverse, Rose was in the nearby gardens and a part of the dark power entered and consumed her. She  
was killed in the attack on the Moon Kingdom, but was reincarnated as we all were, She slept until Beryl's death, but her true powers have only emerged now.  
  
At last Mamoru was able to speak coherently, "Do you know anything else?"  
  
Kunzite started to answer, but was interupted by Jadeite, "That's all we know, for now."  
  
They all sat there in a very uncomfortable silence, until Kunzite stood up and walked over to Mamoru, "We can't imagine how you must feel about all of us, but it would be for the good of the group if we...just got along?" He stuck his hand out to Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru just sat there, head bowed. He suddenly looked up, "I do forgive you, but...I don't know. It's gonna take some getting used to. I understand how you feel, I've betrayed people I've cared about enough times. It's the scouts you're going to have to convince." He finished off with a smile and shook hands with Kunzite.  
  
"Don't we know it." Jadeite muttered under his breath.  
  
All the other guys laughed, they all knew what Rei could be like.  
  
"So has she tried to barbeque you yet?" Asked Mamoru, still laughing.  
  
"Nope, but there've been some close calls, I can tell ya!"  
  
Jadeite managed to stop the laughter with, "So how are the rest of you doing?"  
  
It was so silent you could here the crickets outside!  
  
"Well," Kunzite started "You know there's a thin love between love and hate?"  
  
"Yeah?" Chorused the rest of the guys.  
  
"Mina's still on the hate side of that line"  
  
"Ami, still can't seem to talk or even to look at me!" Came from an exasperated Zoisite.  
  
"I haven't really spoken to Mako properly, but I'm gessing she still doesn't want to have anything to do with me." Said Nephlite quietly.  
  
"You really are lucky Mamoru, I mean you and Usagi are like the perfect couple." Stated Kunzite, slightly bitter.  
  
"Yeah, after we got over me teasing her,trying to kill her, breaking up with her and me leaving for America, after we got over that, sure we have a great relationship." He answered, trying not to be sarcastic (and not suceeding).  
  
"Well yeah, but you only tried to kill her once and you didn't suceed, we tried to kill them twice and we managed to do it, once" Replied Jadeite  
  
"Look, you guys love them?" Asked Mamoru, getting annoyed  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So you'd wait forever for them?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Then wait and hopefully it won't be forever." He finished off.  
  
All the generals fell down, anime style.  
  
"I better go, I've got work to finish off" Said Nephlite as he got up.  
  
"Me too, I need to go to the lab." This came from Zoisite.  
  
"Uh, I have to get back to the temple, wish me luck." Though Jadeite didn't sound that unhappy about it.  
  
"Yep, I have to go watch TV." Whined Kunzite.  
  
All the guys stopped and stared at him.  
  
"What? I'm doing Media Studies and watching all that TV is not as fun as it sounds!" Kunzite was trying todefend himself.  
  
"I'm begginning to see his compatability to Mina." Mamoru whispered to Zoisite.  
  
"They do have their moments, don't they." came the muttered reply  
  
The generals left, still laughing at Kunzite. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"...And then you called."  
  
He laid back and put his hands behind his head, able to relax.  
  
"But, from that it seems that you got on well." Stated Usagi, still puzzled.  
  
"It did, but... it got me thinking...I still don't know if I can trust them and if I don't trust them...do you...can you...trust me?" He asked afraid of the answer.  
  
He was surprised when she started laughing.  
  
She managed to stop for a minute, "Silly! Do you really think I'd be here if I didn't trust you!" She said, as she snuggled into his arms.  
  
"I guess not," As he said this his arms tightened around her.  
  
"Mmmm," She always loved being in his arms, it felt so warm and...right.  
  
"Try not to fall asleep Usako" He said, chuckling.  
  
"Why (yawn) not"  
  
Suddenly her communicator went off.  
  
"Eurgh, I had to ask!" she muttered as she got up.  
  
She turned on her communicator, and her face blanched.  
  
"Rei's in trouble!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Ok, that's that! Well, for now anyway. Next chapter hopefully tomorrow. If you don't like this chapter, then...DON'T READ THE FIC ANY MORE!!!!!! That's my mini-rant, this is only for people who complain about my writing, not for all you lovely reviewers! I love u guys! I also happen to be on a Soda high so ignore me ^_^ CYA 


	17. Chapter 15-A New Transformation

Hi, here's a new chappie! I will try to update this story as often as possible, but I will probably only be able to update every 3 days or so, for many reasons:  
  
School-I'm in the middle of doing 10 GCSEs, all of them evil, _  
  
I'm working on my new website and  
  
I'm starting a new story, or stories.  
  
So I will try and update as often as possible, if you want to talk to me you can contact me on MSN messenger or just e-mail me ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't claim to own it, so all you lawyers out there can kiss my…  
  
Chapter 15-A New Transformation  
  
Jadeite ran up the temple steps, his mind still on the talk with Mamoru. Although Kunzite was the official leader of the generals, he and Mamoru were best friends and he hoped they could become that again. He smiled as he remembered some of their escapades. His train of thought was interrupted, as he crashed into someone. Unfortunately, that 'someone' landed right on top of him.  
  
"Argh! Watch where you're going, you jerk!"  
  
Maybe it wasn't so unfortunate, he thought as he got up, effectively pushing her onto the floor!  
  
"Jeez, I think you're the one who should watch where she's going, Pyro"  
  
"You're the one who crashed into me!"  
  
"Sure I did…AND THEN PIGS FLEW!"  
  
"Oooh, you JERK!"  
  
"Psycho!"  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
"PYRO!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"You mother fu…"  
  
Suddenly a scream was heard, somewhere outside the temple. They both looked at each other for a moment before transforming.  
  
"Mars Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Earth Mineral Power Infusion!"  
  
Rei quickly turned on her communicator and Ami answered immediately.  
  
"Rei? What's…"  
  
"I heard a scream outside the temple, it might be a monster. Call everybody else and get them down here!"  
  
Rei and Jadeite both ran outside, looking for where the scream came from. They didn't have to look long, right outside the temple they saw Wolfsbane and for the first time they saw Monkshood. Each of the creatures was holding a young girl, both of whom were whimpering. As soon as he saw them Wolfsbane smirked,  
  
"Give yourself up Princess, or these two are finished!"  
  
Rei could see that he was serious, but before she could give herself up,  
  
"Don't you even think about it Pyro" Jadeite hissed into her ear, "You are not giving yourself up!"  
  
"But he'll kill them!"  
  
"I will not let you…"  
  
"YOU WON'T LET ME!"  
  
They turned around when they heard hissing laugh coming from Monkshood. When they looked at the monsters, they saw that the girls were gone and that Monkshood was holding a vial of purple gas.  
  
"So easily distracted, aren't they brother?"  
  
"Ah, young love. Too bad you won't be around to enjoy it!"  
  
"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Shouted the two very pissed off warriors.  
  
"I've had enough of you two!" Screamed Rei (again I say I don't know all the new attacks, so I've made them up!) "Mars Fire Dragon…"  
  
But before she could launch her attack, Monkshood threw the vial at her. She instinctively shielded her face with her hands, suddenly her body was pushed out of the way. She heard a scream coming from the spot she was standing in a minute ago. She looked up and saw Jadeite, who was engulfed in a cloud of purple gas.  
  
"Jed!" The shriek was torn out of her body, before she could stop herself she flung herself over to him and cradled his head in her lap.  
  
"Now it's your turn Princess," Stated Wolfsbane maliciously  
  
"I don't think so wolfboy!" Came from behind them.  
  
Both monsters turned to see all the Scouts and Generals, behind them.  
  
"Mercury Ice Serpents…Freeze!"  
  
4 thin, light blue snakes surrounded Monkshood and froze him!  
  
"Never mess with us!" Shouted a triumphant Mercury.  
  
"Venus Heart And Soul…Confusion!"  
  
A deep orange haze erupted around Wolfsbane, and a dazed look appeared on his face.  
  
"Look at all the pretty hearts and stars!" He muttered, as he swayed.  
  
"Whoo! The goddess of luurve strikes again!" Gloated Mina.  
  
"Jupiter Lightning Vines…woah" Makoto collapsed.  
  
"Mako!"  
  
"Makoto!"  
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
Makoto sat up and struggled to stand. "I'm OK, I guess I'm not completely over that poison yet!"  
  
Suddenly Monkshood broke out of the ice and Wolfsbane's eyes focused. They both blasted the team with black energy.  
  
"Fools! You think you can defeat us that easily!"  
  
They started fighting the Scouts and Generals. The Team managed to hold their own, but were starting to be pushed back. Then Mamoru and Usagi ran up the temple steps, and saw everyone fighting. Then Rei caught sight of them.  
  
"Usagi! Transform!"  
  
Usagi hesitated and looked at her new brooch, but only for a minute."  
  
"Silver…Millennium…Moon…Make-up!"  
  
Usagi was enveloped in a warm silver light, which spread throughout the temple grounds. All the fighters were blinded, and when the light dissipated they saw her…Sailor Silver Millennium Moon!  
  
They stared at the beautiful woman in front of them. Usagi's hair had turned silver and was longer, instead of her tiara her Moon symbol, shone brightly (She also had the pearly chain attached to it, you know, like Queen Selenity had). The body of her Sailor suit stayed white, but the bow was decorated a pale, pastel rainbow of the Scout's Planet colours. Her skirt was still blue, but it was an ice blue with silver laced through it. Her whole Sailor outfit had a sparkling, silver sheen to it. She also had wings and each feather was veined with silver. She held a platinum staff, which held a clear stone that had hints of blue, red, green, orange, purple (eg. All the scout colours!)  
  
Then Mamoru took out his rose to transform into Tuxedo Kamen, but his outfit was different too! There was no more top hat (YESSSS! No offence to Tuxie but I really don't like the hat ^_^), and he was wearing his medal thingy.(For all the Manga readers out there, you know which one I mean! If you haven't read the Mangas don't worry, it's just a medal…thingy). Also he held the staff, which held the Golden Crystal.  
  
"Cool, new look." Murmured Venus.  
  
"Yah." Mercury managed to get out.  
  
"Everybody attack at once!" Shouted Usagi.  
  
"Venus Heart And Soul…Confusion!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Serpents…Freeze!"  
  
"Earth Mineral Attack!" (Kunzite)  
  
"Deep Sea Meditation!" (Zoisite)  
  
"Earth Fire Strike!" (Jadeite)  
  
"Blue Planet Storm!" (Nephlite)  
  
And Mamoru threw his signature roses.  
  
The creatures were weakened, but still they fought back, shooting beams of dark energy at everyone. Then she attacked, twirling her new staff, leaving a perfect 6-pointed star in the air…  
  
"Crystal…Star…Elimination!"  
  
The beam of pure light energy wiped out the creatures, leaving two piles of dust that were soon swept away by the wind. The whole team went back to their normal forms. Usagi looked around, and this is what she saw. A weakened Mako being helped us by Ami and Mina, the remaining three generals standing around a very quiet Mamoru and a distraught Rei cradling Jadeite's head in her lap. She made her decision there and then.  
  
"I'm calling the Outers, everybody get inside, we need to discuss this."  
  
She went in, everyone else was left staring after her. Then they noticed…her hair was still that beautiful colour of moonlit silver.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope everyone liked this, it went a bit differently than my previous chapters. Please don't flame me 'cuz of the crappy attacks 'cuz I did try even if they are pathetic! Well, it's now 10.52PM and I have to get up early tomorrow…CYA! Please R&R ^_^ 


	18. Chapter 16-Truce

Ok, I made a bit of a mistake in my previous chapter, Jadeite shouldn't have attacked with the rest of the generals, mainly because he was unconscious and the reason Rei didn't attack was because she was looking after him. Awwwww! Also I just have to say *sniff*…THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'm really happy now! The last time I checked I had 59! WOW! Ok, maybe not wow for most fanfic writers, but for me it's…THANK YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother any more…I don't own it.  
  
1 Chapter 16-Truce  
  
After the Outers arrived and everyone was settled (Jadeite was healed, but still weak), they all looked at Usagi, nothing was said until…  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me!" Shouted an exasperated Usagi.  
  
"Uh…Usako…your…um" Was all Mamoru was able to get out.  
  
The rest just kept staring at her. After another minute of this behaviour, Usagi was ready to blow.  
  
"Fine! Don't say anything!"  
  
She stomped into Rei's room and…  
  
"Aaargh!"  
  
Then silence. She walked slowly back into the room, a dazed expression on her face.  
  
"Luna?" She asked in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Yes Usagi?" Replied Luna, rather nervously.  
  
"Why is my hair…?" She didn't know how to finish.  
  
"We believe that since you'd got your new transformation, you're slowly transforming back into 'The Princess'. Your hair is now silver and longer, both these things are characteristic of your bloodline. The same thing is possibly true for Mamoru, he is slowly turning back into Endymion."  
  
Everyone turned to scrutinise both Mamoru and Usagi, both of them getting very embarrassed.  
  
"But, Mamoru hasn't changed at all!" Complained Minako  
  
Everybody agreed with her, but then Artemis interrupted.  
  
"Mamoru's physical appearance is very similar to Endymion's. Usagi looks slightly different for many reasons. First, until the age of 16, the heir or Queen of the Moon Kingdom has golden blonde hair which then turns silver. You also used to wear your hair longer, traditionally.  
  
"But Usagi's 18." Put in Ami.  
  
"Since Chaos was defeated you haven't used or needed your powers, when you transformed into Sailor Silver Millennium Moon your power must've awakened your other self."  
  
"I think all of us get this, but what about the enemy? They know two of the scouts' real identities!" Interrupted Haruka.  
  
Before Luna or Artemis could say anything, Usagi started to talk.  
  
"It's not safe to stay in the temple anymore, we can start looking for a new place to stay tomorrow, but for now we all stay here, Outers and Generals including" She said, looking around the group.  
  
It wasn't hard to gauge the scout's thoughts about this. All of the Inners had gone pale, apart from Mina, whose face had momentarily turned to stone. Haruka was definitely going to say something, until Michiru covered her mouth. Kunzite then stood up, and motioned to the others to leave.  
  
"We better go and get our stuff, we'll be back as soon as possible." He added "Maybe the Outers can stay here until we get back, safety in numbers?"  
  
"We'll stay." Confirmed Setsuna.  
  
The Generals left, with Mamoru following to get his stuff. Immediately after they had left, the room erupted!  
  
"They can't stay with us!…"  
  
"How are we…?!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"How could you even…!?"  
  
Usagi held up her hand for silence and it came almost immediately.  
  
"They were reborn to protect you guys and for now there is going to a truce." She paused for a minute, to make her point. "Agreed?"  
  
They all agreed, none daring to disagree with her. Setsuna smiled, watching Usagi exercise her new power over them. She was turning into a very good leader.  
  
"Well, at least I've got some good news" she said, a smug tone in her voice. "I've unlocked the gate and can sent Chibi-Usa back, now if there is reason to."  
  
"Go, now", ordered Usagi, "I do not want her to get involved in this."  
  
"As you wish" and to everyone's surprise she bowed to Usagi before transforming and leaving.  
  
**2 Hours Later**  
  
"Well, we've all had a long day and should get some sleep." Came the cheery sentence from Usagi.  
  
Everyone stood in silence for a minute until Luna took charge.  
  
"Girls, you're in here. Mamoru, Generals, you all fit in Jadeite's room, can't you?"  
  
Everyone nodded in affirmation, and settled down to sleep.  
  
**1 Hour Later**  
  
Rei had tossed and turned for the last hour, she gave up trying to sleep and got up. Everybody else was asleep, she giggled slightly as she saw Usagi, wrapped around a big, neon pink bunny. She tip-toed quietly to the kitchen, got herself a glass of water and sat down at the table.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about IT. IT being Jadeite nearly getting killed…protecting her.  
  
'He tried to protect me…even after, even after I was so, horrid towards him. And I ran to him, to protect HIM. Could he still…could I be…'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
She quickly stood as she heard his voice, turned and her resolve to just ignore him disappeared.  
  
His hair was adorably tousled from sleep and his blue eyes were sparkling, but they still held a shadow of pain.  
  
"No…I mean yes…I…thank you." Was all she was able to get out.  
  
He walked slowly towards her until they were only centimetres apart. She was frozen, shocked, not able to move a muscle. He slowly leaned over, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck.  
  
"You're welcome" he whispered, his voice filled with emotion.  
  
As he straightened up she looked into his eyes, filled with fear, uncertainty. He smiled wanly and then brushed his lips over hers gently. They just stood there, at peace, for a moment. He withdrew slowly and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Rei let out a shaky breath, her mind and senses still on fire from the kiss. Then suddenly Jadeite stuck his head in the door.  
  
"So does that mean you'll go out with me tomorrow?" He asked, cheekily.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at this, her nervousness evaporating at that exact second. Typical Jadeite, cocky bastard.  
  
"I'll think about it." She managed to say coyly.  
  
"Don't think too long, there are other girls who'd love to go out with me, you know." He said before leaving again.  
  
Rei leaned against the wall, collecting her thoughts.  
  
'I could and I am…in love, with Jadeite.'  
  
***Abiko Building***  
  
Belladonna was pacing her room, fiddling with her signature spring of Belladonna. A beautiful woman was kneeling before her. She had the palest of green skin and deep forest green hair, she was wearing a dark green, figure clinging dress with a poison ivy pattern.  
  
"So, Wolfsbane and Monkshood have been defeated?"  
  
"Yes mistress."  
  
"They were weak, but they did find out the identity of two of the Princesses. I leave them to you Ivy, don't disappoint me."  
  
"I won't, I swear it."  
  
"Go."  
  
Ivy transported out of the room. Belladonna stopped pacing and smiled.  
  
"I will find out who you are, and I will destroy you, for the glory of the princess, the dark one, Rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooh, romance! I actually managed to fit some in, aren't I clever (. I might not be updating for a while, it all depends on how tomorrow goes. Tomorrow is parents evening ( and if my dad manages to get home from his business trip in time for it…I'm screwed. So if that happens I'll probably be banned from the computer, so wish me luck! ( 


	19. Chapter 17

OK, I am now in our school's computer room, writing with beans. Everyone thinks we're nuts for staying here nearly all lunchtime, but we don't care do we beans?  
  
beans: no.  
  
And we're not crazy are we?  
  
beans: no, course not.  
  
And what's your new ficcy about?  
  
beans: *head hanging in shame* Teletubbies.  
  
OK, maybe we are a little loony. Now, on with another romance chapter. (Yay!)  
  
Disclaimer: go to a previous chapter, you…you MONEY HUNGRY VULTURES YOU!  
  
beans: Calm down M_chan, it's going to be alright.  
  
M_chan: But I want to own it I really dooo!  
  
Chapter 17-Back To Work  
  
Morning came, and everyone was up nice and early. They sat down to a huge breakfast and outlined their plans for the day. Hotaru had to go to school, Setsuna and Nephlite had to work, Mina, Kunzite, Usagi and Mamoru had classes. Mako was just going to rest for the day and try to get her strength back.  
  
"So, Ami, Rei what do you guys have to do today?" Asked Usagi, while shovelling food into her mouth.  
  
The whole group sweatdropped, it seemed that Usagi was still Usagi!  
  
"Well, I've got lab work today, that'll take up most of my day." Replied Ami, trying not to think of working with Zoisite...all day!  
  
"I've ah...I've got to ah...go to the library! To study." Rei finished, happy to have thought of an excuse to cover her date with Jadeite.  
  
"Jed, what about you?" Put in Kunzite.  
  
"I've got library duty as well." He answered glibly, managing a small smirk at Rei without the others noticing.  
  
"Aargh! I'm going to be late for class" Shrieked Mina as she looked at her watch  
  
After that everyone disbanded to each of their duties.  
  
**9 Hours Later**  
  
"...So, the magnesium combines with the solution and..." Started Zoisite  
  
"And does absolutely...nothing!" Finished Ami, exasperated.  
  
She slammed all of the used equipment in the sink and banged her head against the wall.  
  
"Oww" She muttered, "Should not have done that."  
  
While Zoisite tidied up the mess, she packed up all her stuff. She had avoided him all day, which was a very hard job!  
  
"Hey, don't worry, we've only been working for one day. We've got loads of time to get a result." He remembered that she always got like this when she was working for a long time without food. "What do you say about getting some lunch...or should I say dinner!"  
  
***Ami's POV***  
  
Dinner…him…me…now! OMG, OMG, phew, OK. I'm calm, I'm cool, phew, breathe. If I say no, it'll be like I'm trying to avoid him…but I am trying to avoid him. Eurgh, I better say yes, just to be polite.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure."  
  
What is wrong with me! I sound like a teenager about to go on her first date! Aargh!  
  
***Author's POV***  
  
As they both got ready to leave…  
  
"So…what are you in the mood for?" He asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
Unfortunately, Ami wasn't in a very co-operative mood. "Um…whatever?"  
  
"Chinese?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Italian?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Indian"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Dog Food?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Now I know you're not listening", He said with a teasing tone.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She blushed bright pink, not knowing what else to say, "There's quite a good pizza place round the corner, we could go there?"  
  
"Sure, sounds great."  
  
***Lorenzo's Pizza and Pasta Restaurant***  
  
(So sue me, I couldn't have them go to Pizza Hut, now could I? Or Pizzas 'R' Us as some bright spark suggested…  
  
beans: It's a perfectly good name!)  
  
"So ah, what can I get you guys?"  
  
"Seafood Pizza"  
  
"Seafood Pizza"  
  
They both answered at the same time.  
  
"So is that to share?"  
  
**2 Hours Later**  
  
After the first hour, in which Ami spoke two words, the ice finally broke. They were getting on very well and had moved onto desert and discussing quadratics (?!)…and their friends.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Really, I swear it!"  
  
"Jadeite…that's really unbelievable!"  
  
"Scary, but true."  
  
The conversation tapered off as they finished their meals, but as they were leaving Zoisite asked:  
  
"Would you like to take a walk through the park?"  
  
Ami went cold through, she had enjoyed spending time with him and everything, but…what would everyone else say? The others had make their attitudes towards the Generals painfully clear, they never would or could trust them again. But she felt differently, when she was with Zoisite she felt alive, safe, she trusted him.  
  
'Screw the others, I'm going!'  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
***Juuban Park***  
  
The sun was just starting to set as they entered the park together, bathing the park in a warm glowing light. Ami immediately started walking to the lake, her favourite park of the park. The light glinting off the surface, made the lake look like a pool of molten flame. She sat down close to the edge, so she was able to play with the water. She felt him sit down behind her, her breath catching as she realised how close they were. She shivered slightly, but he misinterpreted her movement and slung his jacket round her shoulders.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
She whirled round to face him, forgetting their closeness. They sat there for a moment, foreheads touching, blue clashing with green. They slowly moved apart, both feeling the pain of separation. He brushed away the bangs covering her face and whispered just two words:  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
As he was about to withdraw his hand, she caught it with hers.  
  
"Don't be".  
  
A smile lit up his face when she said that, he drew her in close and for a short time they were the only people in the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
How sappy was that chapter! Anyway, I'll try and get a new one out tomorrow. Moving on, I'm writing a new ficcy! But I need your help! Nearly everyone I talk to on the net (about Anime) has their favourite Anime guy/girl. So I'm writing a fic for the girls, Bishie Wars! I will need feedback to get the first set of contestants, so if you have time go to the fic, read it and put your choices in your reviews, Thank You! R&R! ^_^ 


	20. Chapter 18-Poison Ivy

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm been kinda ill…again. I'm also working on two other fics, one of them was supposed to be a one shot, but I guess I'm gonna continue it. Anyway, I'll try to finish this fic as soon as possible, try 2-3 months! ^_^ Oh and just in case you were wondering…my dad didn't make it to parent's evening…YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, blah-di blah, don't own it!  
  
1 Chapter 18-Poison Ivy  
  
***That Night***  
  
It's a beautiful night and the stars are out. Mamoru and Usagi are walking hand in hand down the street, each holding an ice-cream cone. They walk in silence for a while, conversation not needed. Mamoru was looking at his gorgeous girlfriend-no fiancée, thinking how lucky he was to have her. After about 15 minutes of this, Usagi was getting more than slightly annoyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What what?"  
  
"Why are you staring at me, do I have ice-cream on my face?" She asked, trying to use a shop mirror as a window. (One of my friends does this constantly, god it gets annoying!)  
  
"No, I'm just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
"No, really, do I?"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a scream coming from the nearby park, a scream that sounded very familiar.  
  
"Ami!"  
  
"Usa, transform!"  
  
"Silver Millennium Moon…Make-up!"  
  
They both transformed, pausing only slightly to contact the others. They ran to the park to see Zoisite, wrapped in choking vines and Ami being held by the throat by a poisonous looking woman in green.  
  
"Let go of her." Hissed Usagi  
  
"Or what? You'll go back to your real hair colour?  
  
"This is natural, witch! Plus you really can't talk…Medusa!"  
  
"Oh, that's it!" Screamed the woman, dropping Ami and sending a column of vines at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Mars Fire Dragon Incinerate!"  
  
"Earth Fire Strike!"  
  
The two fire attacks merged, burning the vines to cinders.  
  
"We got your message."  
  
"How dare you interrupt library time!" Joked Jadeite.  
  
Just as he said that all the rest of the team turned up, looking very worried as they saw Ami and Zoisite. They then turned their eyes to the beautiful, but deadly warrior in front of them, who had inexplicably started to laugh.  
  
"Aw, all the little pwincesses are together with the little twaitors, how cute!" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Wow, it's Pyro the 2nd… Oww!" Everybody winced as Rei sent a small flame to…a very sensitive area!  
  
"She loves me really" came out very high pitched.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Mamoru, ready at the drop of a hat (^_^) to rose her. (?!)  
  
"Who wants to know?" She replied, nearly purring.  
  
The natural reaction of all the guys…and Haruka, was to cower behind their respective partners. The girls however, were all fuming…apart from Hotaru and Setsuna, who were just trying not to laugh.  
  
"Scared to let your boys out to play?"  
  
"No, they just happen to have slut allergies, you'd bring them out in hives" Spat Mina.  
  
"Really, because you seem to having no effect on them."  
  
"Oh, that's it. LET ME AT HER!"  
  
After managing to calm Mina down, the face off continued until…  
  
"So are you guys gonna admire me all day, or fight?"  
  
"Fight or look at her all day?" Mused Ami,  
  
"Please say we're gonna fight, I'm starting to feel sick." Exaggerated Rei.  
  
"I get the first shot at her!" Screamed Mina,  
  
"Venus Heart and Soul Confusion!"  
  
The orange haze surrounded Ivy, but was almost instantly diffused by a black gas coming from her. A smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"I won't be as easy to defeat as the brothers were, believe me." She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "They were weaklings."  
  
Before any of the group could react, she started to faze out. "If you were wondering, the name's Ivy." She disappeared, but reappeared a second. "Oh, and Uranus?"  
  
Haruka looked up at her, confused.  
  
"I'll make sure that the Princess knows you're here, I'm sure Neptune is uh, dying to see her!" She fazed out, still laughing.  
  
"Does she…remind you of anyone?" Asked Makoto.  
  
"Emerald."  
  
"Emerald."  
  
"I'm gonna go with Emerald too."  
  
That was the Inners, the Outers were involved in something a bit different…trying to get Haruka to calm down.  
  
"The woman is a leach! Aargh, I don't wanna see her again!"  
  
"Haruka, sweetie, calm down." Michiru was trying, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Eurgh, why me!? WHY!?"  
  
"Looks like we've got our Diamond," Muttered Mina.  
  
"That's not fair, neither Diamond nor Emerald were really evil…she sounds like more of a Beryl." Finished Usagi.  
  
"Maybe insanity runs in the family." Suggested Nephlite.  
  
"Her Mother and my Mother were best friends…it does," Answered Kunzite.  
  
But, everyone had forgotten about one little thing.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Said Zoisite, still in the vines, "little help?"  
  
Everyone rushed to get him free.  
  
"Are you two OK?" Asked Hotaru, "Do you need my help?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Replied Ami.  
  
"Me too." Added Zoisite.  
  
Mamoru sighed "They probably know who we all are by now."  
  
"But she didn't know who Haruka and Michiru were?" Argued Usagi. "Still." She amended, "Maybe we should split up."  
  
"Let's talk to Luna and Artemis first." Suggested Rei.  
  
They all walked back to the temple and talked to the guardian cats.  
  
"For once Usagi, I do agree with you, you girls would be safer in small groups." Said Luna, surprising the team. They were sure she would argue with the decision, but unknown to them, Luna had spoken to Serenity's spirit which had told her to comply with her daughter's wishes. Plus she could see the good points in Usagi's plan, smaller groups would be less conspicuous.  
  
"So how are we gonna split up?" Asked Hotaru.  
  
Everybody turned to look at Usagi. It took her a while to notice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the Princess, the leader, lead us." Answered Rei sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, Haruka and Michiru are a group, umm…" She tried to think how to split up the others. "Hotaru and Setsuna, Me and Mamo-chan, hmmm," She suddenly had a very evil idea. "Rei and Jadeite, Ami and Zoisite, Mako and Nephlite and Mina and Kunzite."  
  
All the Inners were dumbstruck, the Outers were suppressing laughter and the Generals were pretty much in the same state as the Inners, but looked happier!  
  
"So, we meet here once a week and we can use the communicators to talk." She finished. "OK Mamo-chan, I'll just get our stuff and we can go."  
  
She skipped perkily out of the room and was ready about 10 minutes later. The scouts were still in shock and no one had managed to wake them up.  
  
"Bye Luna, we'll see you in a week!"  
  
"Bye guys…have fun."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru left, but as soon as they got in the car…  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
"Step on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm evil, but who cares! Thanx for all the reviews guys, they really do make my day! ^_^ Oh and if beans reads this, I'll probably be back tomorrow. R&R pleaz! 


	21. Chapter 19-Love...?

Here's Chapter 19, but first of all…I'm so sorry! I really am! First I got writer's block, then I went on the German exchange, then I got writer's block a gain and then I got distracted with other story ideas, but I'm back! Even though I've got coursework and end of year exams to revise for I'm back. Plus I've got helpers this time…  
  
*Drags in beans, Reef and Random*  
  
You guys already know beans, Reef and Random are some of my other friends from school.  
  
Beans: Hi again!  
  
Reef: Don't worry we'll keep her in line…and writing.  
  
Random: Well, we'll try any way.  
  
*M_chan glomps friends*  
  
I love you guys!  
  
All: Get Off!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it…all would be right with the world…  
  
Reef: Huh?  
  
Beans: *aside to R&R* That means she doesn't own it…  
  
R&R: Ohhhhh…  
  
  
  
Chapter 19-Love…?  
  
Makoto and Nephlite reached his apartment, a penthouse in the building very near the CC building. Makoto was still weak and by now her head was swimming. She collapsed onto the couch as soon as she got in.  
  
"Sorry…" Her voice came out much quieter than normal, exposing her weakness to Nephlite.  
  
"Are you OK?" His tone was concern itself.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired."  
  
"Try to get some rest, your room is the one next to mine, second on the right."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She got up shakily, picked up her stuff and walked to the room he had indicated. She gasped as she entered. The whole room was decorated in green and silver and one wall depicted a forest scene. The room radiated serenity (I punned!) and peace. She lay down on the huge bed and put her head down on the soft, down pillows. After a few moments of settling down she was oblivious to the world  
  
**********  
  
She woke up much later. At first she didn't know where she was, the clean scent of Pine and Hickory invaded her senses. 'It smells like him.' She then realised where she was. She looked at her watch and saw that she had slept for 4 hours, it was already 10pm. She got up and tried to get the sleep from her eyes, while walking around the apartment. She yawned as she entered the room opposite hers. She tiptoed in after she saw Nephlite working. Well, working was too broad a term, more like he was banging his head against the keyboard of his computer. She tried not to laugh, but the temptation was too great and a giggle escaped her lips. Nephlite looked up at the sudden noise. His eyes were slightly red from staring at the computer screen for hours.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, it might be your unique approach to typing. I mean, I've heard of people who can type with their feet, but their head? That's a new one."  
  
"Very funny, don't forget, you're coming to work with me tomorrow. I guarantee by the end of the day you'll have a headache the size of…Rose's ego."  
  
"Did you know her? Before she was evil?"  
  
"She was really sweet as a child and grew up to be a beautiful and kind woman. But just like Beryl, the dark powers consumed her because of her weakness. Her love for Uranus turned to obsession. She also tried in many ways to harm Neptune. I mean…they both had a hard enough time as it was."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can't you guess? Even the Silver Millennium wasn't that open-minded."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You'd better get back to sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Yes daddy." Muttered Mako as she walked back to her room.  
  
"You'd better show me some respect young lady!" Was the last thing she heard before slipping into her dreams.  
  
*****The Next Morning*****  
  
Makoto was sleeping peacefully, that is until…  
  
*BRING*  
  
"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!"  
  
She jumped right out of bed, then tried to calm down. A second later a very disconcerted Nephlite ran in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heh, heh…alarm clock?"  
  
Nephlite sweatdropped, Makoto looked at him and noticed something very interesting…the fact that he must have just got out of the shower, because of all the water and all he was wearing was a towel…a very small towel. She blushed so hard, blood vessels must have started popping! Suddenly Nephlite noticed her…shall we say distracted state of mind.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"You…uh…um…whoo…yeah."  
  
He looked at himself and finally got it. An evil grin appeared on his face, he started to leave the room, but just before he left…  
  
"See something you like?"  
  
Makoto slammed the door after him, hearing his laughter as he walked into his room.  
  
*****Capsule Corp.*****  
  
The two of them walked into the building and up to Nephlite's office  
  
"OK, today you'll be working in Advertising with Pan and Jenny (Hee hee, I mentioned you Jenny! ^_^) until 2pm and then you'll be in a meeting with me and some customers, at 5pm can you get yourself used to the computer system and then at 7pm I've got another meeting and I'll need you to take notes. Got it?"  
  
"Uh…yeah?"  
  
"Good, I'm see you at…1.45pm."  
  
He went into his office and closed the door after him, leaving Makoto standing there. After a couple of minutes she went over to reception and…  
  
"Excuse me…where's the advertising dept?"  
  
***At 1.20pm***  
  
Makoto was going through a report and from the number of sheets scattered around her…well, it didn't seem to be going too well…  
  
"Uh…I'm never going to get this!" She sighed, dumping the report on a spare desk, scattering the papers everywhere.  
  
"You'll get the hang of it soon enough." Muttered a distracted Pan as she typed. "Hey Jennny, when are you taking lunch?"  
  
"Duo's picking me up at half past." Came from the Brunette across from Makoto. (you owe me for this Jens ^_~)  
  
"Who's Duo?" Asked Makoto.  
  
"Her fiancee." Put in Pan, adding a grimace to the comment.  
  
"Just because you're happy being single…"  
  
"Who said I'm happy?" Pan shot back.  
  
"OK, maybe just too busy lusting after a certain purple haired presi…"  
  
"So what about you Mako, are you single?" interrupted Pan, before the conversation took an unpleasant turn.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"That sounds like more of a no to me…" Hinted Jenny.  
  
"Um, I've got to get to a meeting…" Said Makoto, before running off.  
  
Both girls looked at each other before voicing their joint thoughts.  
  
"Denial."  
  
"Denial."  
  
***10pm-That Evening In Nephlite's Apartment***  
  
As the night before, Makoto flopped onto the sofa as soon as she got in and kicked off her shoes.  
  
"How do you deal with that…everyday!?"  
  
He smiled before answering her, "That was quite a busy day, I'll be surprised if they're all that bad."  
  
"Eurgh, wake me up in couple of days will ya…?" She said, while yawning.  
  
She woke up suddenly, aware that she was being carried by a pair of strong arms. Still dozing, she instinctively leaned into the warmth of the body next to her, nuzzling her head against a warm…chest!? As she realised this, she was immediately shocked out of her sleepy state. She slowly opened her eyes…and found herself looking into two beautiful forest green eyes. She tried to look away, but found her eyes locked with his…and she could still feel the warmth radiating from his body…  
  
"Tired?" She hardly noticed the enquiry, still lost in those two pools of limpid green.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I said, are you tired?" His mouth quirked into a smile.  
  
"Um, a little…" She replied, now getting uneasy in his arms. "But, you know you can put me down now, right?"  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
There was a uncertain tone in his voice, he was leaving the decision up to her, her choice, her heart…  
  
"I don't want you to either…" Her voice was a whisper, but being so close to her…he heard…  
  
She gasped slightly as he drew her closer to him and continued to walk towards her room. He gently set her down on her bed and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
He started to leave, but before he could, he felt a gentle tug on his arm. As he turned around he was pulled down and ended up nose to nose with Makoto.  
  
"I think I deserve a proper goodnight kiss, ne?"  
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't able to reply for quite some time…  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoo! My writer's block is over…YAY!  
  
Beans: Not bad…  
  
Random: I didn't get it.  
  
What was there to get?!  
  
Reef: We should just ignore the story and concentrate on the authors notes, right?  
  
Right. Please R&R! ^_^  
  
Random: (aside to Reef) What did we do now!?  
  
Reef: -_-; 


	22. Chapter 20

Hi, update! But there is some bad news…Beans is leaving! Bai bai Beans! Bai bai!  
  
R&R: *Wave*  
  
But also…good news! My new friend Elynosus is joining us…YAY!  
  
Elz: -_-; M_chan, I've known you for what, 3 years? I'm not that new…  
  
Well, you are here!  
  
Elz: *Sigh* Fine…  
  
OK, I did have about ½ of this chapter written up, but I then decided to rewrite it all…  
  
Reef: Why?  
  
Well, it has to do with a certain school trip…You see, a couple of weeks ago, me, Elz, Reef, Random and the rest of our school year went to 'The Woman In Black'. We were told beforehand that it was frightening, but you know teachers…They think Macbeth will scar us for life!  
  
Reef: He's killed me mother!  
  
But this play…*shudder*  
  
Random: It was scary!  
  
It was CREEPY! If anyone else has seen the play or read the book (written by Susan Hill) you'll understand. The play had lots of suspense, shadows, creepy but very imaginative lighting and…the screams. Our seats were very near the speakers…  
  
Elz: One was directly behind me.  
  
So we got the uh…full effect of the screams…SO MANY SCREAMS!!!! But, Random was definitely the worst off, for the whole of the 2nd ½ of the play she had her fingers in her ears and her palms were sweating like hell!  
  
Elz and Reef: Awwww  
  
So…The last Senshi/General couple to get set up…go to the play…  
  
Elz: Oh shit…  
  
Reef: What the hell is she planning…?  
  
Random: *fingers in ears* Lalalaa, lalalaa, lalalalalaa!  
  
Be afraid…be very afraid…*Thunder crashes* BWAHAHAHAHA! *Thunder and lightening*  
  
1 Disclaimer  
  
I own nothing, that includes the totally random quotes I use from time to time…  
  
Random: You called?  
  
*sigh* I also need new friends…  
  
2 Chapter 20-…Is Confirmed  
  
"Damn!"  
  
I don't believe this, first I have to work with him, live with him and now we have to go see this stupid play! Aargh! Plus something is definitely up with the others, The vibes they've been giving off have been totally out of whack…and they won't tell me anything! I'm their leader! Well, second in command, but still!  
  
*****  
  
It's been a week now…I have no idea what's going on between us. Or if I'm going to be truthful, what's NOT going on between us. We work together, we live together and still she manages to say on average 3 words a day to me. And the others aren't helping…I know something's up…Jadeite doesn't smirk like that for nothing…  
  
*****  
  
"So are we going?" Asked Kunzite, putting on his jacket.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"We have to do a review of the play as part of our project, so should I take notes or do you want to?"  
  
"You can."  
  
"Plus…The play has quite a disturbing reputation, it's supposed to be terrifying, are you gonna be OK?"  
  
"…"  
  
"OK, let's go then."  
  
***During The Play***  
  
What a great play this is! Two men talking…how terrifying. So far, this one guy, an actor is acting out the manuscript this other guy brought him, and he's just been driven to this old house…wait, the 'pony and trap' is coming back…why did we have to get seats in front of the speakers?! Oh…my…God! (1)  
  
***After the Play***  
  
I didn't think the play would have such a huge effect on her…it was horrible, but still…I've seen this woman lead soldiers, fight evil and even die for her Princess. She never lets her guard down, not anymore anyway…  
  
I remember talking to Artemis once, he told me I was one of the only people Mina could truly open up to, her genki and sometimes ditzy attitude was just a mask she used to put on for others, the only times she could really relax was when she was with the scouts or me…That mask was only her way of dealing with the responsibilities of leadership, while I would become colder, her smile would melt glaciers and eventually it melted me.  
  
I remember when we first met, the Council of Planets. Our King and Queen decided to send Endymion to represent the Earth and I was to be his escort, but I'll never forget the Ball that night…None of the other Inner Princesses were there, they were considered too young and inexperienced to attend, but of course the ruler of the Inner planets had to be there, and so she was, accompanied by Artemis.  
  
She was stunning, dressed in a simple dark orange dress and her hair in the style of the Grecian Goddesses…I was enamoured as soon as I saw her. I don't know how I got up the courage to ask her to dance, but somehow I did and that's how it all began…  
  
As I look at her now, her shaking has stopped and she's sleeping peacefully in my car. This is the woman I can remember, calm and beautiful. The woman I loved, the woman I killed, the woman whom I asked to marry me…  
  
Yes, marriage. Two months after the Ball I proposed. Even though there was resistance to our pairing, because of my alliance with the Earth, my mother had been a noble of Jupiter and so the engagement was accepted by the planets…not that it would have mattered to us, but still…  
  
Our engagement was kept quiet, since the traditions of Venus would not permit Mina to marry before 16 and the Moon wanted to retain the services of it's strongest warrior for as long as possible.(2)  
  
Nothing more happened, Metallia came to Earth and…Well, that was it…I wonder if she'll ever forgive me…  
  
*****  
  
Mina woke up just as they pulled up in front of the apartment complex. The silence was stifling as they entered the apartment, unbroken by either former lover. It was so quiet, so peaceful, that Kunzite doubted she had even spoken…  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Two small words…Yet they meant so much.  
  
"My behaviour, it-it was childish an-and I…"  
  
He looked at her closely, for the first time being able to look her in the eye…Impossible!  
  
"You remember, you never forgot…"  
  
It was more a statement than a question, but the effect on her was visable instantly.  
  
"Do you know how hard it was for me? I had these feelings an-and memories of you all the time we were fighting! Every word, every touch, every kiss, all running through my mind while I was trying to KILL YOU!"  
  
She crumpled into his arms, her emotions flowing from her,  
  
"I felt I was betraying the others, my duty, by even thinking of you. I thought that killing you would end everything, end this horrible cycle…But now…"  
  
He held her closer to him, both comforted by the other's warmth,  
  
"I will protect you and if you'll let me…love you?"  
  
*****  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Gaia"  
  
"The bond has been re-established between Kunzite and Venus…All is well with the lovers."  
  
"If they survive the tests that are to follow."  
  
"You doubt their love?"  
  
"No, but the hate that dwells in the heart of Rose, it could destroy them all…"  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the first really scary part of the play…after this scene the scary parts just keep on coming…What actually happens is the man thinks the 'pony and trap' is coming back for him, but he then hears the scream of a young woman and child as he hears the crash of the 'pony and trap'. The screams were seriously loud if you were in front of the speakers!  
  
Remember, Serenity may be the most powerful, but she doesn't fight, 'cuz she's the princess!  
  
That was a really…interesting chapter. I'll probably put up the next chapter soon, since I've already got it planned, but after that…  
  
I have exams coming up…in fact they start tomorrow, at this moment in time, I SHOULD be revising my biology…Oh well, this is more interesting than Antigens and Antibodies. Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
